Another Life :KoF
by Natalia Courtney
Summary: **REWRITING LAST 5 CHPTRS** Elissa Cousland has been raised in the political world knowing the truth about Alistair Theirin from her youth. When the King is betrayed the Young Teyrna stands by the Bastard Prince and supports his claim to the throne. Alistair however remains unconvinced of the idea. A lifetime of insecurity grips him and the young Teyrna reminds him of his worth.
1. Chapter One Friendship

Lying on the cot in his tent, King Maric held his elven lover. He brushed loose hair from her sweat cover face. She was lovely, flawless. Her emerald eyes large and exotic glistened brightly in the candle light. Maric swept the tip of his middle finger down her very straight nose and he smiled,

"You are lovely."

A frown erupted on her face, should she tell him his seed has taken root, Does she bother, their time is over? It's possible the child will look elven and elves have no place in the world of men. Even so what might he say? What was she expecting for the bastard child of a Mage Warden and her King?

"Our time together has been…" the woman began, her frown evident.

"You are everything I needed," Maric told her

"Not just in bed, but out there. You are a most incredible woman."

His words made her smile. Maric never referred to her as an elf or Mage, he only saw the woman. She doesn't tell him her secret and they part ways within a months time.

Fiona hid in the coming months of her pregnancy. Temporarily leaving the Wardens to follow the customary practices of her people. In the forest, in a secluded camp the elf cared for herself body and mind. The care she showed for her child came in the form of foods and oils she ingested or spread over her body.

In the early fall Fiona went into labor. Alone in the forest, only the Animals heard her cry. The babe was born with of he rising of the sun. He is the image of his father, paired with his mothers golden complexion. His ears are round seeming pointed when looking directly at him, was this a joke played by the creators?.

'Someone will know,' she thought.

A week past before Fiona made her way to he King's Castle in Denerim. The guardsmen recognized and welcomed the elf as an old comrade. She was traveling with a sizable basket. Setting down the basket, she informs the guard,

"A gift for the King. Please be sure he gets this."

She left a note within the basket and with a heavy heart she rushes off. It is only when a muffled sound is heard and movement disturbs the blanket that anyone cares to look at the contents within the basket.

The hour is late and the guards bicker about whether or not they should disturb his graces slumber. A knock on the door wakes the king. It doesn't take much to get Maric rushing to the main hall. Fiona was all the explanation he needed. When he arrives he is greeted by the cries of a babe.

"It was your elven companion from the war. The Mage Warden."

Maric sees past the boys skin and recognize himself in the babe. Through all the fuss Maric can hear the crumpling of paper. shuffling blankets out the way he finds her letter.

"Forgive me.

Perhaps I was wrong in not telling you. If I had then my path would have been made clear. I wanted our son, but alas the child carries his father's human features and should not be subjected to the life of an elf. Maric, please look after our son. I have done what I can for him, but now I leave it up to you, my love."

There was no signature but Maric knew the hand that wrote these words. How many times had he kissed those hands? Maric thought of the many nights he spent with the Warden. She was beautiful and she was clever. The Elf fascinated him challenging him she fulfilled him. But now life had resumed, and his affair could only bring him trouble. What would his supporters think?

Maric tossed the letter into the fire,

"Find a nurse to look after the babe and send for Arl Eamon."

In the upcoming days until the Arl arrived at Denerim. Maric spent little time with the child of his elven lover. His elder son, two years older - joined him visiting the second nursery. Maric wondered about raising the boys together. Would they love one another, or would there be animosity between them. Would the younger seek to overthrow his older brother in an act of jealousy? These thoughts consumed Maric stealing sleep, even until the day of his passing

"Left in the dead of night?" Eamon reiterates.

"Yes," the King sighed.

"He looks much like you both. But you are right my Lord. The older he gets the clearer it will be. He looks much like my nephew."

"Then you will help me?"

"I do it for my sister Maric let's be clear."

"Of course."

000- Seven years later -000

"Are you excited pup, " the Teyrn Cousland asked of his youngest child. A daughter he would raise up with a singular purpose. To know her history and politics. To be an upstanding and wise ruler; a respectable wife bringing honor to her family. But as all children do, she would go her own way.

"Yes, but papa why are we going to Redcliffe?"

"Kings' business dear girl, it's time you've begun learning the position and responsibility of you house. Now darling, keep in mind there is a special boy you will be meeting today. Do be kind to him, it's important."

"He he of a political house?"

"No pup, but he needs our kindness. They have not treated him so well last time I visited."

"Everyone deserves kindness, right papa?"

"Yes pup, do this and I promise he will be a loyal friend."

-xXx -

In the courtyard stood a young boy. His skin both gold and red from spending too much time under the sun and his hair coco brown. He wore the cloths of an orphan with dirt on his chubby cheeks. His fingernails equally dirty. The boy watched with small eyes the carriage of House Cousland roll through the gates of Redcliffe castle. Alistair raised a thin brow curiously.

A servant met the Couslands at the bottom of the entrance stairs. The lady of Redcliffe smiled kindly at the Teyrn from the top., But the man could not be distracted away from the young boy he knew to be the son of the King. A child still technically in his charge, in the boys veins ran the blood of the King.

"Alistair lad," the Teyrn called waving the boy over.

"My Lord there is no need," Isole called down.

"Madam, I insist," he said politely shutting her up. It was his goal to teach her that even those of a high station could have manners.

The young boy came forward but rained a respectable distance. Alistair learned very quickly to recognize his betters.

"Alistair come, I want you to met my daughter," he smiled presenting his girl beside him, "you'll keep her good company yes? While we old folks take care of business"

Alistair shifted his eyes to the Lady Isole, but her gaze was elsewhere.

"Alistair?" The Teyrn called, "I am speaking to you lad. Would you be so kind, I would trust no one else," he said with a confident smile.

Alistair gave the man a toothless smile in reply. And the young Elissa giggled, stealing the smile from the boy,

"We'll have matching smiles soon," she said taking a step forward. Opening wide she wiggled a loose tooth so he could see. Alistair giggled and he watched closely.

00 Two years past 00

"Where's Alistair?" A slightly older Elissa asked when she arrived at Redcliffe on their bi- yearly visit.

"He's no longer in Castle my dear,"

"Yes, where is he?" The girl asked.

The two had indeed become quick friends. Elissa looked forward to the long trips to the Arls home in Redcliffe, twice a year. It was easy to see how Alistair had been mistreated, even for a girl her age. Whenever she witness such treatment the young Elissa Cousland took Alistair by the hand. A gesture of both comfort and strength.

Elissa was sure to invite Alistair to join her for lunch. How submissive he had been to those around him.

"I am not allowed," he said timidly.

"Then I will join you," she offered the first time.

"No," he smiled politely.

Elissa frowned, "Don't you want to stay with me?" She asked innocently, "Then we can keep playing after," she reasoned

The young Elissa brought the matter to her father. The Arl sent for Alistair to wash up that he would join them for lunch. Tension could be felt by all save young Cousland who's attention was solely on Alistair.

"Alistair has been sent to live at the Chantry," said the Arl, "he will train to become a Templar."

Arl Eamon confessed to the Teyrn the reason he sent Alistair away.

"I was only trying to protect my sister," he answered when the Teyrn expressed his displeasure.

"You are nobler than that," the Teyrn answered.

"I do love the child, which is why he was sent to the chantry and not an orphanage," after a short pause the Arl said, "You're girl will want to see him," the Arl stated, meaning Elissa.

"Yes, she is strong minded, she will not forgive this so easily. We travel to the Monastery from here. You have added to my travels Eamon," the Teyrn smiled at the Arl.

"Do forgive me my Lord."

"I will see to it Alistair has a friend in the world. He was my friend to Eamon."

-xxx-

Elissa waited patiently for Alistair to be brought to her. Her father watched her eagerly little fingers picked at themselves. She would be the kind of woman a Teyrna should be. Kind and caring, bold and willing. And most important loving. The word echoed in his mind. Their we're only children but he knew the fierceness of his daughter, and he knew her loyalty.

"Why is it taking so long?" She complained.

"Perhaps he is dressing in his proper Templar dress."

"He's not a Templar yet papa, only older people taller people can be Templars.

"Perhaps Alistair has gotten taller," he said playfully.

The girl smiled doubtfully.

They waited longer than the Teyrn would have liked, but that was the point. The Church liked to show power to those of high standing in society. It was a game to humble them. Finally Alistair was brought to them in the Temple. Elissa nearly ran to him stopping herself for only a moment. Catching her father's eye, the Teyrn gave an approving nod and she was off.

The clerk and the Teyrn traded words.

"We've been here two hours."

"Sir the boy was attending lessons. Lessons which are not to be interrupted. All things of the Maker should be attended to first. All other matters, second. That is his life now.

And truly it was, for every future visit Elissa would make she would sit patiently waiting.

"I will train also," she had promised Alistair. "I'll be sure my skill surpass your own."

"I don't know about that," he smiled excitedly, "Templars are one of the Best Warriors," he teased.

"We shall see about, young Templar." she said smiling playfully.

000 Seven years after 000

Elissa Cousland had come to an age in which she was old enough to travel on her own, She was bright enough to speak on her father's behalf concerning political business and other matters. But Elissa never visited Alistair without her father.

The Lady Cousland had been in training as well. Elissa decided long ago to stand by Alistairs' side. She recognized to live out that desire she must be able to stand on equal ground.

However the more she experienced the dealings of life. Understanding the politics of her station and the expectations of society. The more quickly she realized her bond with Alistair might not hold. But they had the present and she would cherish their remaining time together.

The Couslands were on their way to attend the upcoming Templars tourney. Games in which Alistair was old enough to compete. It would be a demonstration of skill and all that a Templar trained for. He would not be ranked for he was not yet a Templar. It was a mere participation to easy the boredom he would feel otherwise.

Alistair was two years away from taking the vows that would bind him to these walls and the ways of the chantry What else did he have. He realized quickly these were the only opportunities to see Eliisa beyond normal visits. Visits which were rare these days. All they had now we're correspondence. Alistair would take every opportunity to have the Couslands' visit.

Elissa had not been sent to train as a Templar, but her father was a soldier and her mother an Archer of impressive skill. Elissa sought to surpass them all. She trained every spare moment she had. And if she wasn't training her body she was training her mind.

"Are you alright pup?" the Teyrn asked his daughter.

Elissa had blossomed like a flower both inside and out. She carried a quiet beauty, her face round her eyes small her nose pointed and skin lightly freckled. Her red hair fell down the length of her back past her waist. She had bright hazel eyes more green than honey brown but they stood out beneath thick brows. And her smile was one to be envied. The changes in her body minor compared to other young woman her age. Their beauty clear to be seen.The thought caused Elissa to frown.

"It feels like forever since we've come this way."

"It's nearly two years."

"Yes. Do you think he'll be… disappointed?"

"Have you two not been corresponding?"

"We have. But papa, what if…"

"He's a stronger person than you give him credit for. He's been standing on his own long before you met."

"But he is in my charge."

Her words brought a smile to his face and he chuckled. Her worried gaze looked up at him, "And you are his. But trust me, Alistair has tough skin."

"The necessity of tough skin is what worries me," she sighed.

xXx

Alistair had been having a particularly rough week. But with a blade in hand he was able to release his frustration or become rather more frustrated. It depended on his opponent really. The whispers about him had gone from the mouths of clerics and priests to the mouths of his piers. Alistair tried to ignore them but the word bastard hunted. Forcing him apart from 'proper' children. Alistair found himself mostly alone. it was rare for the young man to share comradery with those around him.

"One would think them to be kinder, Maker worshipers and all," he grumbled. Slipping into bed he lied there staring at the wall.

Elissa would arrive the following day to watch him in the tournament. The thought brought a smile to his face but it didn't last long. He's changed since last they met. He no longer trusted she would feel the same towards him. He was different outwardly and emotionally.

They were getting older and what was said about him would surely reach her ears. She deserved a Lord, Alistair thought, someone born with a proper title and family name. Elissa was sure to abandon him. And with that tragic thought he drifted off to sleep.

xxx

They were not able to met before the games,

"You'll distract the boy pup. Let us take our seats."

Nodding Elissa followed obediently. Fingers picked and pluck and swirl. The Teyrn took note of his daughters quiet anxiety. Group after group came out, each a talent in their own right.

"Impressive, would you not agree?"

"They are."

"You are equally talented. Perhaps you might win against a few, but I've seen to it you will keep up at least with their skills."

"But against a fair few I would surely fall," Elissa commented.

"Then you must work harder."

Finally Alistair was visible among those waiting to participate. His eyes searched the stands, a part of him hoping Elissa didn't show up. It would be less painful that way. But he spotted her a moment before she spotted him. He nearly didn't recognize her, until she smiled and waved. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat. This was better he decided and his heart swelled with joy. He was not alone.

Entering the ring, sword and shield in hand- Alistair suddenly found himself very self conscious. It was without a doubt to his instructors that he could handle himself. And yet they all had a long way to go. When the first blow was struck Alistair fell back on his heel.

Elissa watched, her posture straightened and her tension was clear to the Teyrn who kept his eye on her. "Come on," she repeated, "strengthen your grip, hold up you shield, you can beat him,"

The Teyrn had seen Alistair fight and knew he was better than he was displaying. Alistair was strong willed and that alone had pushed him through.

"Focus!" His opponent yelled, "come on!"

Taking in a deep breath Alistair adjusted his stance. Shield high he blocked the heavy hit of the boy opposite him. With an outward spin, he struck two blows to the boys back. A second hit came from his shield forcing his opponent forward tripping over himself.

The opposing competitor, swung his shield outward and with purpose. But Alistair provide to be more agile than a young man of his stature should be. Shield hit shield both attempting to force back the other hoping for an opening. But Alistair would only play that game for so long.

Once again he positioned himself behind his opponent with a hit of his shield he forced the boy to the ground. One more hit and he won the fight. Alistair would make it quick, he was more excited for the following rounds.

xXx

"A pike, eh? Never imagined you as a pike wielder," Elissa said finding him at the end standing alone.

How handsome he had become. His skin no longer burned red from to many hours under the sun. He was golden, as we're his eyes. His smile charming cheeks pinched into dimples. Elissas' heart swelled.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Of course we would. We love you Alistair. You're my best friend."

Her northern accent made him smile wider.

"Love?" He quirked a brow and he grinned. "Where is the Teyrn?" He asked with a voice deeper and lower then it had been "I wish to thank him for coming and supporting me."

"He's around. Shall we then?" She said picking out two short swords.

"Dual blades?" His said raising a thin brow.

"Aye."

With a swing of her blades she waited, "What are you waiting for?" The young Cousland smiled.

Alistair lunged his shield leading. But with a quick spin on her toes, Elissa was out of the way. Training blades slapping the young warrior at the base of his back.

"Ouch," he frowned.

This time Elissa thought to lead. To prove she hadn't the advantage simple because she hadn't taken the first hit. Slamming both blades onto Alitairs' shield, Elissa hit high then low forcing a weak point.

"You are so much worse than I thought," Elissa laughed teasingly.

And Alistair held his back where she had slapped him several times.

"You're quick," he sighed. "Perhaps we should trade places you can be the Templar and I 'll be the young miss of highever."

"I don't think any of my clothes will fit you."

"We can have them adjusted," he chuckled.

"You are very pretty," she teased. "I'm sure you would be a lovely lady."

In the shadows stood another young Templar. A young woman, and an orphan. Given to the chantry from the start. This raven hair beauty held a place in her heart for Alistair. Believing he was made for her and they were the same. But Alistair was hardly as bitter or hateful as she could be. Astrid watched the two as they spared. The way they teased one another with their weapons. Astrid recognized the smile on Elissas' lips and the gleam in her eyes. Smiling wickedly she walked away from the scene.

The couple joined the celebration of the tourney finding a seat near the Teyrn. Alistair was off to the buffet table. Astrids' dark eyes on him waiting for him.

"Alistair, there you are," she said feigning ignorance to his where abouts.

"Astrid, good fight," he complimented.

"Who is that girl you entered with," she asked getting straight to it.

"Elissa Cousland of Highever and her father the Teyrn Cousland."

"Nobles. Ah, she's already making friends with young Trevelyan. Her father would find them a good match. His family is quiet prestigious he must be why they've come."

"Elissa is my best friend. They've come for me," he said defensively.

"Oh, of course. But you know how Nobles can be. They're probably making arrangements now. Have you been to Highever, is it beautiful?

Alistairs silence was answer enough. It was hard for him to doubt her words. Yes he had the joy of Elissa respect and attention but an honor of an invitation would never come. Knowing this as truth was a difficult feeling to overcome.

"Why don't we go somewhere, to celebrate? She'll be distracted for a while," Astrid said playing on his feelings.

"I should be respectful to my guest,"

"You know where I'll be," she smiled and walked away. Astrid hoped he would find her. Otherwise she would truly be alone.

When Alistair approached the table he overheard the young Trevelyan male accept the invite of the Teyrn Cousland to their family's castle. The words of his companion solidified in his heart. He would never receive an invite to their family home, Why would he?

Serving a plate to Elissa, Alistair excused himself from the Table. His demeanor changed notably. Elissa felt her smile stolen away when he left, remaining at the table with her father. The Trevelyan name was well known and Elissa knew what was expected of her at this meeting. It mattered not that it was a younger member of such a great house. Politics we're always handled with care.

xXx

Alistair had walked the halls to find Astrid. A place out of the way at the end of a hall that lead nowhere. Astrid smiled her pacing halted when Alistair greated her.

"You came," she said walking over and hugging him innocently.

Alistair hugged the young woman in return. Seeking comfort in her embrace. She was his only friend in this place. Or she had been each time she face rejection from the other males.

"We should be together, then I wouldn't have to face such heartache," she said to him once.

To that Alistair merely smiled. And his rejection hurt more than that of the others.But Astrid would prove to be relentless.

xXx

When she was able Elissa wandered the halls. Turning down many paths until she happened upon him. Pressed against a wall there stood before him a raven haired girl. She was a foot smaller, looking up at Alistair her arms rested on his shoulders her hands and fingers played in his short hair. The girl smiled up at Alistair even as he shifted uncomfortably. She would not allow him to escape.

"Ali," Elissa called soft, her eyes dancing between him and the young woman Astrid. A girl Elissa considered more beautiful than herself.

Alistairs' eyes widened with surprise and fear at the sound of his nickname. Looking up he pushed away from the wall he had been backed into.

"Lisa."

"I'm sorry, you seemed upset I just..."

"Not upset. It's hard for us to get any privacy in this place," Astrid smiled innocently and she combed her fingers through Alistairs' shortly cropped hair.

Elissa glared at the young Astrid, taking measure of her.

"Well, aren't we pretty Lady Cousland. Your nearly perfect, Will be once your tits come in. That's what the boys really like," Astrid said as classlessly as she could.

Her words caused Elissa to cross her arms self consciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a bit of girl chat Alistair, isn't that right my Lady?"

Elissa speechless kept her eyes on the ground. The lady of Highever was embarrassed at Astrid's comment. The exchanged unexpected, Elissa remained silent.

"Didn't expect to meet any of Alistair friends tonight did you? I keep telling him your not here to rescue him. It's just charity is all."

At that Elissa looked up in rage, "that's not true," she replied

"You've not taken him from here. you're not going to take him from here."

Astrid played with words of her own fantasies about being rescued. Things that she knew would never happen. Not for a girl like her. She tried to play the game and failed.

"I love you Alistair, your my best friend."

"I know," he said quietly, eyes low. He could hardly bring himself to look at her

He hadn't expected anything like what Astrid spoke of. But suddenly she had him questioning everything. Why had they bothered with him?

"I don't think you should come back here again," Alistair finally said before leaving the hall and retreating to his chamber. Astrid smiled waving goodbye quietly, followed Alistair.

"Alistair," a devastated Elissa sobbed.

Unlike the young Templar, Elissa had been considering what their future would be. Knowing what was expected of her. She wondered might be expected of him. She didn't know how long they had before everything changed. But change came to soon and she could feel her heart crumble.

-Two years past-

"Come on Alistair, why not?" Pouted the young Astrid. She had become more beautiful in the years past. But she would never truly win his heart. The two not yet lovers despite her efforts to make it so.

"Because we're not yet married Astrid, and we can't marry until we take our vows."

"Are you seeking celibacy?"

"No,"

"You will be mine Alistair, I will have you," the young woman smiled playfully placing kisses along his chest.

Astrid broken his heart by having him break the heart of the only person who cared about him. A wound from which he had yet healed. Alistair kept Astrid by his side, for surely they were made for the same world. And she would never leave him, because like him, no one else would have her. Astrid had been content with what life dealt her. Alistair had every decision made for him, every move dictated by another. He would never be happy.

"When we are married," he said kissing her with soft lips. Alistair pulled away and rose from the bed.

"Are you asking me to be your wife?"

"If that is what you want?

And the young woman squealed with joy twirling in the bed sheets. Alistair face stoic.

"I am happy to have you," she said looking up at him as he dressed. "Soon you will be mine."

Alistair had to admit, it felt nice to feel wanted. To have the kind of companionship of someone who showed him romantic affection. Even if her love had been selfish. Her bliss was his.

Later that week word of a Warden coming to the Monastery spread. The excitement of their legend consumed the soon to be Templars. But the Chantry rarely let free a Templar.

By the end of the follow week the trainees were in line just about ready to recite their promise to the Maker when a Grey Warden strolled through into the temple, clerks chasing behind him.

"Mother Chastity, why have you rejected my request for volunteers? I have informed you of what was to come and the importance of new warden recruits."

"I am sorry but you will have to collect your warriors elsewhere. The work of the Templar is to fulfill the will of our Maker and we cannot-"

"The work of Wardens is to protect the creation of the Maker, and that is the will of the Maker, is it not?"

The two argued, shifting foot to foot Alistair found courage and spoke up.

"I'll go, Take me. please. Take me," finally a choice and freedom to choose.

"You cannot," the old woman protested.

"Alistair," called out Astrid.

But Alistair did not regard her, "'I'm an exceptional warrior. Please. Allow me Mother Chastity," he said bowing his head in reverence.

A tourney was held among the Templars both those willing and those of whose skill had been needed. Alistair had lost many of the matches. Losing again to those whose skill surpassed his own. However Duncan could see the misery in Alistair eyes at the thought of having to stay behind. At the insistence or the Mother to have him remain Duncan conscripted the young man.

"We are to be married," Astrid cried as Alistair collected his things.

"I can't stay here. I hate it here. And you! You're not a very nice person. You are completely selfish and don't think I don't know about you going around."

With a toss of a goblet Alistair left his small room and could hear the crashing of it on the door. But with a relieved heart he made his way to the main entrance to his new life as a Grey Warden

-Six months after-

"I hear there's a Grey Warden on his way Ser Gilmore. Congratulations are in order. You deserve every opportunity," Elissa smiled kindly to the young man who served as a squire growing up and now stood a knight before her.

Young Gilmore was a handsome young man, dark eyes and red hair his skin fair and freckled.

"You are too kind my lady. Besides we all know you can best me," he answered looking away from her smiling countenance.

Elissa did not hide her interest, but young Ser Gilmore knew better. And his attention were held for another. A matter he kept quiet.

xXx

Alistair rode from Denerim to Highever. A place he never thought he would see.

"Are you sure I should be the one?" He asked Duncan his mentor. Hesitation in his voice.

"The Teyrn has been informed you would be going in my place. He has offered up a Ser Gilmore. Though I have heard many more good things of his daughter, Elissa."

At the mention of his old friend Alistairs' heart stopped. Jaw tightening in attempt to push back the pain he was carrying. He would be ashamed to stand before her.

Riding up the long road to Cousland castle Alistair could feel his belly turning. At the gate he presented a letter with the Grey Wardens seal granting him access. A stable boy took his mount and Alistair was guided in to the Castle of Highever. His heart raced as he walked up the steps to the entrance.

xXx

"Now that that business has been handled shall we see about the Grey Warden, Ser Gilmore?"

"If the whispers are correct then he has arrived." Ser Gilmore smiled in response to Elissas' excited grin.

xXx

Alistair had been greeted with a hug from the Teyrn,

"It is good to see you lad. So you've joined the Wardens. I guess you won't be marrying my daughter after all," the Teyrn sighed and lamented.

"I...what?" The words stole the smile from Alistair and was replaced with confusion.

The Teyrn took note of the change in Alistair demeanor and chuckled obliviously. He hadn't known about the falling out between Alistair and Elissa. The Teyrn trusted his daughter to bring up any news concerning Alistair. But she hadn't and in truth the Teyrn had been distracted by business and the upcoming war.

In that moment Elissa came hurrying through the doors of the main hall. She wore brown leather pants and a linen top. Her hair wrapped in a high bun with a few stray hairs falling here and there. Swords hanging on either hip.

"Is this the Grey Warden," the smile could be heard in her voice. Elissa walked over eager to met the man. She stopped suddenly when Alistair turned to face her.

"My dear girl, I wanted to surprise you. Duncan was needed by King Cailin so he sent his pupil. It seems you will not have a Templar husband after all," he teased.

"I..what?" She asked confused her gaze broke away from Alistair to her father.

"I'm sure she has many suitors more acceptable than a Templar who has come from nothing." Alistair replied with a stiff smile.

"No Alistair there is no one better suited for one like my girl. It would have had to be you," the Teyrn said in earnest. "I had been looking into it. I had also investigated the delay in taking your vows. I know Elissa is more than ready to stand on her own. But you both... well you're a Gre Warden now. And they serve a greater purpose, don't they?"

"Yes," was all Alistair could answer.

The gaze of the young Warden fell over Elissa. But only for a moment before quickly looking away. The young woman seemed equally disappointed by the news.

"Well then…" she spoke up, "we should be going to the dining Hall. Mother request an early dinner before Fergus leaves to join the King."

"Of course, Alistair will you join us?"

"I should really be on my way with Ser Gilmore?"

"That's me," said the young man beside Elissa. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Excellent!"

"Alistair, we may not get another chance," the Teyrn insisted.

xXx

Elissa was beautiful as ever, seated near her mother who was also a woman of great beauty. Alistairs' eyes shifted here and there. Answering any questions with a joke as they spoke. Using his humour alongside his intelligence as a shield and a blade. Even among friends he hid behind humour. Having done so for so long he no longer knew to speak without it.

Teyrna Eleanor smiled and giggled for in truth she did not know how to respond. But Fergus and Alistair carried on as if they had always know one another. Elissa sat quietly listening to the voice her old friend. It was bittersweet to have him finally invited to the Cousland table. He was off to war and likely never to be seen again.

She wished she hadn't known. However, knowing meant Elissa could be a support for the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Thoughts good and bad flowed in and out until her father called her attention.

"You are unusually quiet, your brother is off to war and two of your greatest friends off to join him."

"I am grieving that I am to surrender so much. It should be me going to the battle field. Fergus is your only son and your eldest."

"Fergus has his heir. You Eli I need you here pup."

"Are you sure you can trust the thrust of his blade, when there is no aim truer than mine under this roof?"

"Perhaps now is not the time but, Rendon Howe has asked for your hand for his boy. You father needed convincing but I have assured him it would be a good match. Our families are the oldest of friends."

"But we are even older enemies have you forgotten?"

"His son is to your liking isn't he?"

"That boy is to soft for my girl," Bryce argued.

"Is that why I am to stay behind?" Elissa asked angrily and a bit offended.

"Of course not. You are the only one who has been trained in how to run the business of this house as your brother has promised his life to Ferelden."

The perks of being the eldest Elissa thought, Fuming with in she stood,

"Brother, I love you. Ser Gilmore and Grey Warden Alistair Good luck to you on the battlefield. May the Maker guide.your swords. Excuse me."

The Teyrn sighed heavily shaking his head. She grew to be ambitious and were she a peasant man she could live out those ambitions. But here she was born a Noble woman. Much was expected of her.

"Bryce you shouldn't leave things so."

"Apologise, but may I..?" Alistair inserted carefully.

"Of course lad"

Fergus watched his mother's face crinkle up and laughed chanting, "secrets secrets," the words meant for his baby sister and their father.

Ser Gilmore laughter at the truth of that fact.

xXx

"Lisa," Alistair called running after the young woman. He wasn't really sure what to say to her when he caught up. After a long moment of silence he finally spoke,

"I'm sorry," His eyes dropped in shame.

Elissa wrapped her arms around Alistairs' broad shoulders embracing him. Likewise Alitair wrapped his larger arms around her small waist. Pressing her cheek against his, she whispered against his ear.

"Farewell Alistair. Makers grace be upon you."

Elissa pulled away with difficulty and quickly retreated to her room.

xXx

"Father we need to go, Howe's men are everywhere, that bastard," Elissa spat.

"Why would he do this?" Eleanor cried.

"Father please or we will burn to Ashe." Elissa said trying again to move him.

"I cannot move child. Take your mother and go on without me."

"No we can't leave you,"

"I haven't the strength,"

In that moment Alistair walked through the door, "How are you holding up Teyrn?"

"How did you know he was here?" Eleanor asked.

"Alistair is the one who found me and hid me here."

"You left."

"Ser Gilmore and I were not far off when we saw smoke rising, he insisted we returned"

"He insisted?" Eleanor pressed.

"My love, leave the lad be," the Teyrn coughed.

"Ser Gilmore is barricading the main hall, but even he isn't sure if it will hold. The enemy soldier have flooded the castle. Can you move Teyrn?"

"I am afraid I won't make it. Alistair Take my wife and daughter to safety. Protect them," the Teyrn groaned.

"I will not leave you," Eleanor cried.

"I am afraid I must insist Teyrn. I came here for a Grey Warden. I cannot leave without one. Ser Gilmore might have fallen by now. I have instructed him to come this way but if he doesn't make it."

"Is that why Duncan sent you my dear boy, to pressure me for my girl?"

Alistair remained silent.

"I will do it. I will join the Grey Wardens'. And when I reach Ostagar I will find my brother and we will have our vengeance."

"Yes find your brother, but you mustn't join the Wardens" the Teyrn insisted.

"If Ser Gilmore doesn't show within three days," Alistair offered.

With a cry and a sob the Teyrn nodded, "Within three days. Alistair she is in your care once more. Care for her as you would precious treasure."

"Of course, my Lord," Alistair assured the dying man and he repeated once more, "three days."

"Take solace in the knowledge that Howell will pay," Elissa promised her parents before being guided away by Alistair.

Through the servants entrance they escaped. Entering secret tunnels that lead outside the castle.

"My horse is just outside, as is Ser Gilmores' horse. But we will be taking it. He will not make it."

"What about your promise to my father?"

"It will hold. Three days."

The ride to Ostagar was slow. Alistair and Elissa raced away from castle Cousland as far as they could go. Elissa halted her steed when there was some distance between her and her burning home. She watched the smoke rise from below the hill. Alistair was forced to turn back, dismounting he stood beside Elissa. Her eyes filled with tears that would not spill and her hands rested over her chest cradling a broken heart.

"I'm sorry Lisa," he said lamenting all that she had lost.

It took sometime for before Alistair needed to pull Elissa away from the scene before her. Alistair seated his old friend on his horse, she would ride with him. Her grief overwhelming she remained silent for most of the travel. With two on a horse, the steed moved slowly. Elissa rested against his chest as their mount walked towards their destination. Alistair took comfort in knowing she survived. Yet he brerated himself that it was by Ser Gilmore's insistence and loyalty that they returned. He couldn't save Ser Gilmore or any of her family, but he could fulfill the Teyrns' request.

"Look after Elissa. You are the only one I trust with this task." Words spoken to Alistair when he was a boy. Ones repeated to him as they grew older. And works commanded of him now.

Alistair set up the camp, he was very adept at doing so. Duncan had given him that responsibility. Elissa sat and watched him quietly her eyes dropping whenever he looked over. Preparing their a meal, the old friends ate quietly. Elissa kept first watch while Alistair slept, she was restless.

The young Teyrna kept an eye out for Ser Gilmore as well as a hopeful eye for her parents. The following days grew hot forcing Elissa and Alistair to walk, sparing the horses. It slowed them down, but neither of them complained. Alistair knew it comforted Elissa to feel like she was giving her parents a chance to catch up. It also made him feel like he was keeping his promise to the Teyrn.

"We should ride the rest of the way with speed. We're close."

Three days past and finally they arrived at Ostagar on the afternoon of the fourth day. Alistair was quick to find Duncan.

"You brought the girl. Good."

"I have offered her father three days wait for Ser Gilmore to arrive before subjecting her to the joining. He was very adamant about it."

"It has been three days already."

"He may be a bit behind," Alistair insisted.

"Gather the others, we haven't time to waste. If he's not caught up he's not coming."

Obediently Alistair moved, but he did so with a heavy heart. Elissa followed trustingly. It's what she had wanted, but that did not stop Alistair from apologizing about the rush.


	2. Chapter Two Grey Warden

Alistair guided the recruits through the Korcari Wilds. They were tasked first with collecting a vial of darkspawn. One for each of the future members. The second task, to search for a lost treasure of the Grey Wardens. Alistair proved to be a great warrior and so did those chosen to join the Grey Warden Order.

Elissa fought fluidly beside Alistair, providing cover like a second shield. She was impressive to watch. She was agile and loose proving able to adapt to those she fought beside. Ser Jorah swung wide and heavy pushing back his foe otherwise cutting them down where they stood. The rogue, Daveth aimed true, picking off the enemy mages and archers one after the other.

Returned from the wilds the company awaited Duncan to return from his council with the King.

"Hiding are we?" came Daveth a grin on his lips.

Elissa could see the intent of that grin. He had been attempting to flirt with one of the soldiers earlier when she found him. The man huffed but said nothing more he didn't need to when he looked at her.

"Yes, I would like to be alone."

"You sure you don't want any company, might help if we made alliances straight away?" he said as a slender finger brushed down her arm.

"There you are," Alistair said turning the corner and Elissa sighed heavily.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw Daveths' hand caressing Elissas' arm.

"Nothing yet,".Daveth replied

"You keep your hands off her," Alistair said with a threatening step forward.

"I've seen her fight, do you really think she needs your help?" The rogue said with a smile, his eyes falling back over the young woman.

"You will keep your hands off her," the young Warden commanded.

"Enough," Elissa snapped when she noted Daveth shifting his footing. "Did you need something Alistair?"

She asked facing her former friend, she didn't need his help. Despite the moment they share upon their reunion. She would not allow him to think she would depend on him. Even if she might be depending on his presence. Surrendering Alistair turned to leave them, forgetting why he had sought her out to begin with. When he did recall he heard a groan of a man in pain and he smiled.

"What?" Elissa asked when she appears from behind the wall.

"Nothing," he answered smiling brightly.

The recruits gathered by the bonfire the vials of blood mixed with herbs and wine. The words of an old spell recited and the first cup went to the eager rogue. With eyes turned white, Daveth choked on the blood and fell dead.

Elissas' eyes widened and looked to Alistair whose gaze was on the ground. Then she looked to the Grey Warden Duncan with anger and betrayal burning within. She heard Jorah protest and reject completing the joining, only to be stabbed and killed by Duncan. Falling a step back Elissa cursed him.

"My family, my nephew, a child. My mother. My father. You knew the price for which I have come."

"Duncan wait," Alistair begged with an outstretched hand.

"Lisa," he said and cradled her face, "if you don't survive, I will take vengeance for your house."

"You could have told me," she said looking at him with eyes full of water.

"I took a vow. I could not." He answered pressing his forehead to hers, "But trust me with this. Justice will be delivered."

"I don't want Justice, I want them all dead!"

"I'll do as you ask but please. I will not lose you to a blade, Lisa, please. I promise. I will do it. I promise."

"Ali," she whispered eyes locked.

"I promise."

Eyes shifted to Duncan, pulling Alistairs' hands from her face. Taking a step towards the Gret Warden with trembling hands she took hold of the cup that held her fate.

"I promise," Alistair said again and he watched as she brought the cup to her lips. Sweat on her brow she felt feverish and into Alistairs' arms, she collapsed.

"She will live," Duncan said matter of factly.

"Maker, Thank you," Alistair sighed.

Holding her close, he knew he couldn't lose her. Not now and not like this. Praise and thanks we're on his lips to the Maker. For if there was anyone who knew what she had meant to him it would be the one who he believed sent her.

Hours passed before Elissa woke up Alistair at her side a smile of relief on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've had far too much to drink,"

"Have you ever actually?" Alistair smiled playfully.

"Haven't you?" She retorted fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I would have kept my promise," he stated.

"No, you wouldn't have. But I will not soil your hands." then changing the subject she said, "He is here, your brother. I have met him before."

"Yes, He sent Duncan to the Chantry where I was raised. We have met. Things… did not.go so well."

"You are always so defensive. I'm sure that's what went wrong?" She asked more than stated.

But Alistair wouldn't answer. Elissa was of course correct. Defensive as always an attempt to guard his heart.

"Duncan is waiting," he said instead.

Alistair handed Elissa her sword belt and he shouldered his shield. As she adjusted her belt, Alistair pulled out a silver chain. At the end of the chain hung a red gem. Alistair handed Elissa the chain with hesitation.

"It's the blood of the virtual."

"It's beautiful," she said with a quirked brow. "How strange."

Taking the lead, Alistair guided them to the bridge where they would meet Duncan.

"We're not to go into battle?"

"You should be as far from it as possible."

"Only when your task is done, then and only then are you allowed to join us, Alistair," commanded the Grey Warden.

"It is the King's Commander that you and Warden Cousland are given this task."

And with a nod, the junior Warden sighed in surrender.

As they made their way to the tower the pair of young Wardens found a few Darkspawn along the way. And when they arrived they saw more of a fight going then either were expecting.

"You wanted a fight," Elissa said and sighed heavily.

"Damn it," Alistair cursed, he was expecting this to be simple and quick. "Move carefully, stay close."

They moved slowly collecting warriors and Templars surrounding the tower. The Darkspawn horde where everywhere, they filled each floor. The group made slow progress through the tower to the top.

"What's taking so long," Cailan grunted as he fought beside the Wardens. "Do you think he made it?"

Duncan could not respond they were being surrounded quickly. Looking over his shoulder for a moment as he twirled both blades cutting through their enemies.

"There," Alistair breathed wiping the blood from his face.

They had collected a small army of men and women as they climbed the many levels of the tower. Clearing up the halls of their enemy as they climbed the stairs to the higher levels.

"The tower is overrun," Elissa said behind Alistair as they struggled to get to the main hall of the upper level.

"This was supposed to be easy!" Alistair grunted for the hundredth time.

"Fire the weapon!" Elissa shouted to the men behind her. The arrows flew and cleared the way before them.

On the ground, Loghain waited for the light at the top of the tower to burn. When it did he would make his statement known. He would not support the son of the beloved King Maric. Finally, when the signal was visible Loghain waited for it to burn bright before turning his troops around.

Marching off the Commander left his King to die alongside his Grey Wardens. Loghain left with confidence that the overrun tower would lead the Bastard Prince to his doom along with his Cousland defender. Loghain watched as what seemed to be a dragon swooped among the tower crushing its roof. Fear gripped him but relief also for surly Alistair was dead. And he would decree Wardens Illegal in Ferelden in the name of the King who died at their side.

xXx

Darkspawn swarm the highest level of the tower, and the Wardens were cornered. The warriors in the tower were quickly being pushed back, their numbers dwindled quickly. Alistair fought hard to keep the darkspawn back, but the enemies number had been too great.

xXx

From the shadows Flemeth watched, she could smell the stench of the darkspawn in the air. Warning her daughter with caution anytime she ventured forward. The old witch kept a distance when she saw the flame light the sky and watched with disappointment as Loghain turn his army and abandoned his King.

With a hardened heart, Flemeth did what was right for the land and the innocent living in it. Arms stretched into wings and her body distorted. In the distance, a roar was heard and Loghain saw the dragon descend upon the tower.

"Move quickly," he ordered desiring to distance himself from the disaster.

xXx

"Lisa!" Alistair called when an arrow shot through her shoulder a second piercing her abdomen. With a heavy push of his shield and sword set weapons to purpose and cleared a path.

Just as he reached her the wall of the tower crashed in. Alistair struggled to pull Elissa back.

"Archdemon, get back!"

With fire from her breathe Flemeth destroyed the overwhelming numbers of Daarkspawn. And with great taloned feet, she reached for the Wardens. Alistair shut his eyes and held on to Elissa. Taking hold of the Wardens Flemeth flew from the lost tower back to the Korcari Wilds.

Alistair watched their flight, the wind thick in his nostrils, his eyes watered. He slapped at the dragons' feet and yelled to be released.

"The drop would be quite far," the creature laughed.

"Where are you taking us?" Alistair demanded.

"Someplace safe. At least until your friend recovers. She smells of death."


	3. Chapter Three King of Ferelden

Elissa was asleep two days before she woke up. Alistair at her side every second of each day. Except of course when he was sent to fetch fresh water for his Warden companion. She received new bandages daily by the young witch Morrigan. Alistair carried buckets of fresh water both for meals and baths. He collected and chopped wood, as was needed or instructed by Flemeth.

Alistair smiled with relief when Elissa finally opened her eyes. Cradling her face he was overcome with relief and joy.

"Thank the Maker. I was so worried," he said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm hungry," she replied seeming still exhausted.

"Of course you are," he smiled.

Alistair helped her eat, sometimes feeding her. Unnecessary, but Elissa seemed overly tired and Alistair was feeling quite guilty for it all. The years they lost, the loss of her parents and above all gilt for the taint in her blood. Alistair was as gentle as she'd known him to be. Too gentle with her in fact.

The young Wardens remained in the wilds a month. Alistair continued daily chores as payment for their stay. Pilling up an abundance of wood. The Young Man kept the old witches water barrels full. Flemeth wouldn't complain, who would help her when they were gone. The work kept him strong and distracted.

Alistair helped Elissa when she was well enough to move, stretching out her limbs. He was ever focus in helping her. Meanwhile Elissas' thoughts ran wild. She often thought about her family. She wondered about Alistair, and the way his hands sled up her sides when he helped with her stretches. The young Nobel sighed heavily knowing they could never be more than what they were. Grey Wardens.

Alistair knew it, and he kept his behavior in check. Elissa sensed the distance between them. Now the only thing she had left was vengeance. It made her feel bitter and stirred a rage she never knew was possible.

Time with her old friend made things worse. Alistair was her first love, The emotions she buried began rising as Alistair spent time caring for her, Elissa believed he did love her. But the memory of his rejection reminded her of the reality of their relationship.

Alistairs' own hopes stolen from him by the words whispered to him of what he was not allowed. She was a noble and he was a bastard. It didn't matter that he was the bastard of a king it only enforced the reason that he above all was allowed nothing. So he settled for their friendship. He knew better than to want and so he didn't.

The junior Warden proved to be a patient man..He soothed and encouraged his companion in her frustrations when they finally put swords back in her hands,

"I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't good enough."

"The tower was over run, no one would be fast enough. Not in the face of that horde. You're being to hard on yourself. Come on, arm at the ready, we'll go again?"

How sore and miserable she had been during her recovery. Usually Alistair teased her into a smile. But this day she was in no mood.

"I know you can do better than that. I've fought you before or did you forget? Again," he ordered more sternly.

"How could I forget? I have not forgotten that day."

Weapon raised she swung hard against his shield. Alistair took the hit with a grunt, eyes raised above his shield. He looked at her curiously. The old witched watched the spectacle with her daughter.

"Interesting," she commented.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, she watched suched behaviors from the shadows. The old witch laughed at her daughter's reaction. Morrigan was not one to beat around the bush, stating things simply and plainly. Despite how cruel they seemed

"I wish you never came back," Elissa huffed her arms tired from the assault against Alistairs' shield..

The young Warden unprepared fell back more than a few steps. Alistair spotted the onlookers, ignoring them he spoke up in spite of himself.

"I should have never been there. I know that. It was not my right nor my place to ever stand in the presence of such Noble blood. I know that, Damn it, I know it! I should have never allowed you to make me forget it."

Tossing his shield to the ground he stormed off. The young bastard prince picked up Flemeths axe and made his way deep into the wilds. Elissa watched him disappear, she threw a blade in frustratiion then she too stormed off.

"That was entertaining," Flemeth laughed, "oh to be young!"

Morrigan roll her eyes again, a sound of disgust heard by her mother as she walked away.

Alistair had returned many hours later, the sun gone. He dragged a heavy load of wood behind him. He went straight to work placing them in their pile. Flemeth watched him for a moment before she approached,

"The two of you should be getting ready. The time is approaching when you should be on your way. From the display this afternoon she's recovered. Not tonight nor tomorrow. Allow yourselves a week more. Oh and Alistair, I have prepared you a tent, I don't think your Warden will want your company tonight."

Looking at the cottage, he sighed heavily and agreed. The romantic in Flemeth had a tough time keeping quiet,

"Young Alistair I'm curious, what happened between you and the Lady?"

"Nothing happened. I am not permitted to have anything happen," he said with a bit of agitation he stopped short.

"You have a familiar face, one familiar and well known."

Alistair glanced up for a moment.

"Could you be? There were rumours but I've never been able to confirm them. Following more important information then gossip you see," she says illusively. Flemeth thought of her youth, and the love she ran towards and the life she left for it.

"Don't ever tell a woman like her who she is meant to be with. She has a mind of her own she will choose for herself. It could be you, but if you push her she will find another and believe me you will hate yourself."

"Are you a love witch?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am not just a witch boy. Do you think I made Morrigan on my own?" She laughed in a way that made those around her believe she knew something more than she was telling.

"Thank you for the tent." He sighed.

"Finally some kindness from you. I suppose one can only give what they have," Flemeth said and she laughed again.

The week went by quickly, Alistair kept his distance from Elissa. After his conversation with Flemeth he didn't know how.to approach her. His grumpy mood kept him busy and Flemeth would have enough supplies for the next three months.

Morrigan joined the duo on their journey. Guiding the couple through the forest to Lothering. Alistair finally broke his silence. The young Warden had many things on his mind. Chief among them how to break the tension between himself and his childhood friend.

xXx

"Here is the key to your freedom, Qunari,"

"I don't think this was a good idea Lisa. What if he kills us in our sleep?"

"I'm sure he would warn us before doing any such thing."

"She is right," the Qunari said with.a stoic expression.

"We need your blade Sten. The Darkspawn are coming. We leave immediately. As were the terms for your freedom."

"They have been sightings of Elves close by, to the east," Leliana informed the Wardens.

"Seen by whom, exactly?" Alistair questioned.

"Me," the Chantry sister smiled.

"Rebels in the church, Surprised anyone?" Morrigan felt the need to comment.

"We are not confound to the temple."

"That's far from those you have sworn to protect."

"Enough," Elissa commanded and the Qunari at her side hummed his approval.

"Dress, Sten, and we shall be off."

Alistair watched his Warden companion and oldest friend,

"How are you?" He asked when they were alone.

They traded few words since entering the small town. Mostly during battle and occasionally concerning a job they picked up on the work board. "We haven't cared for your shoulder in sometime."

"I'm fine, Morrigan has been helping with that" Elissa informed, and she rolled her stiffening shoulder.

"Oh," he said removing his hands from her shoulder and arm. Alistair sighed heavily at that and looked at the approaching Qunari, "He's a large target,".

Alistair turned his attention to the Chantry sister who was already on her way out of Lothering along with the young witch Morrigan. Who had seemed to have inherited her mother's shapeshifting abilities.

"Can we trust them?"

"Never trust a beautiful woman,"

"Are you saying I can't trust you?" Alistair said rather slyly. A smile on his face and he lifted a thin brow raised.

"We're I as lovely as they, no."

Alistair laughed, his gaze falling on the Qunari

"Hard to miss," Alistair commented somberly.

"I shall endeavor not to trust you then," the young Warden smiled flirtatiously and walked away, leaving her with the Qunari.

Sten was two feet taller than Alistair and four times as powerful.

"Here is your blade," Elissa said handing Sten his weapon.The blade at least as tall as she was. Elissa was small for a human.

The Qunari looked at the small woman for a moment before accepting it. Alistair, non too pleased that she would trust the Qunai enough to give him a weapon.

"My blade is yours to command. Until I find what I have been sent to find."

"I have already told you the answer," Elissa replied. Standing fearlessly before this murderer.

"I must see it for myself,"

"Fine, shall we?".

xXx

Arriving at the camp of the Elves, the Wardens were charged to travel further into the forest..There was something in the trees, something hunting them. The beasts were too powerful.

The company encountered wolves who were revealed to have once been elves. The Forrest was so full of magic the trees themselves came alive. All manner of spirits lived in this terrible and wonderful place.

The Wardens sought out the spirit of the forest. She held the elves guilty for crimes committed against her. Thus they were cursed. Elissa was able to reason with the spirit, even to showing mercy to the one she held responsible.

"You knew this all along?" Elissa accused when the Elven elder revealed himself.

The old mage desired to kill the spirit. Believing she would kill them all fofor what they had done., The Spirit released the elves from their cursed form. Some of the Elves remained to served the spirit. Others choose to return to their clan and their families. The old mage came to an agreement with the spirit and was allowed to return to his clan. With the promist to never again abuse his magic.

Morrigan sigh in annoyance.

"Utter waste."

"I'm sorry, caring for people is a waste?"

"They have done it to themselves, and it will happen again."

Alistair a former Templar and Morrigan an apostate.natural enemies, the two rarely agreed on anything.

Setting up for camp, Alistair sighed fumbling with his bed roll.. Elissa approached him,

"Do you plan on fighting with the girl often? She is ignorant to the niceties of society."

"And that's an excuse?"

"Yes," she smiled, "it also means she will not tolerate the nonsense of those she'll met. None of us are children and yet many behave as if we are. There is a better way of life but most are selfish."

"You agree with her about the Elves?"

"Not entirely, there were innocent people involved. They should not suffer for the actions of the one. I can only hope their elder truly realized his mistake and uses this second chance wisely."

"Is that what you believe, truly? Because if I recall correctly you seek to end the life of a house of women and children. Do they not deserved to be spared Lisa?"

Elissa felt her heart harden in that moment. She fell quiet in that moment and could not respond.

"That is not who you are."

"Perhaps not, but my heart is broken far beyond repair." she said coldly, her gaze averted, she would not look at him.

"Is this why we travel to Denerim? When we should be going to redcliffe to seek out the help of the Arl?"

Alistair watched his childhood friend for a long moment before he spoke. He could feel the breaking of his own heart at her quiet decision.

"I will not.leave your side," he answered in a quiet voice.

Elissa remained silent, a frown pulled down the corners of her mouth. And try as she might she failed to hold back tears.

The next morning they traveled eest to Redcliffe. Alistair smiled to himself, he could still reach her, help her. But the closer they drew to Redcliffe the more he felt his stomach turn.

"Things did not end on a well between the Arl and I. I was angry when he sent me a to the monastery. And I hated her, sometimes I think I still do. I may just be angry at world. My father above all."

After a short silence he apologized to Elissa.

"I'm sorry I broke our friendship. It's all I could do to protect myself from being hurt. Little did I know it did me more harm than good.Though perhaps that remains to be seen. And I'm sorry that took so long to say."

Elissa nodded in response to his words. She would not say everything would be okay, because it wouldn't. They signed up to die. They had no time to repair the damage done to them. No time to mend their friendship.

"Why did you turn from Denerim?" Alistair asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

" I don't have it in me to slaughter children. And because I will not allow you to soil your hands my prince. Or should I say my King?" Elissa took hold of his hand carefully and rested it over her heart.

Alistair looked to the castle in the distance, They would arrive there the following afternoon. Caressing Elissa cheek, he sighed.

"I am with you Alistair."

A few months younger then him and always so bold. She would defend him as she had always done. She would fight for him.

Holding her hand, Alistair smiled, "Thank you."

xXx

Securing the village of Redcliffe the Warden's fought throughout the night. The company were bruised and wounded. And when morning came all went quiet.

"But there is no time to rest, now we move for the Castle, makers breathe," Tegan exclaimed, "Lady Isole!"

"You're alive," she said with relief, "good, I need you. You must return to the Castle Tegan," the Orlesian woman begged.

With teary eyes she saw a familiar face. Alistair waved unenthused.

"Hello, Lady Isole."

"Of all the, you?" she said with distain.

And Alistair chuckled disappointed that she would still regard in in such a manner.

"Please Isole," Tegan said cutting the orlesian woman off.

"We're here because the Wardens' need the Arls help. But it seems you too need our help. However, if you wish to deal with this on your own be my guest, but I would speak with the Arl. As Teyrna, I demand it," Eliisa said to the Orlesian woman.

"There isn't much I can say, Please Tegan there is an evil within the castle walls. Connor needs you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you know," Elissa asked full of suspicion.

"There was a mage, he unleashed something, and now my Connor. We have him jailed but still his wickedness goes on."

"And where is the Arl in all this?" Alistair asked stepping forward worry on his face.

"My husband is, being kept alive. Eamon has fallen ill the mage was poisoning him. He says Teyrn Loghain sent him."

"What are you hiding," Morrigan smiled knowingly, "She isnt telling us everything."

"That is a bold accusation."

"Indeed," the witch smiled.

"I have been gone to long already," Isole says dismissively, "please. Whatever it is holds my son hostage. I beg you return with me Tegan but we must be quick.

oOo

Using Tegans' signet ring the company made their way through a secret passage to the castle. A pathway known only to blood relatives of the Noble house. The hour was early yet the dead rose and roamed the castle grounds

Eventually they reached the lower levels of the castle and there found the accused Maage the Arlessa spoke of,

"I was hired to train Connor, and I used that opportunity to poison the Arl as instructed by Teyrn Loghain.. As a blood mage I have been in exiled but Loghain said he would fix it and now I'm here. Tortured and left to rot not for the things I have done but for the things the Lady thinks I have done. The dead began to rise long after I had been placed down here."

"You said you were hired for Connor?" Alistair asked.

"The boy shows the ability to wield magic, his mother sought an apostate to secretly teach him. She would be shame if it were discovered her son was a mage."

"Connor could not inherit his father's title," Alistair said and chuckled helplessly

"That would explain her reaction to seeing you here now."

"It would indeed. She probably thinks if I know about Connor I'll take all that should be his."

"You would have a greater seat. She will regret her treatment towards you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still a bastard. Let's keep moving."

"What about me? Please let me out I can be of some use. I want to help.Whatever is happening in the Castle could have been brought on by the boy. He doesn't fully know what he's doing. His training was very minimal."

"No," Alistair said flatly.

"We could use another mage," Morrigan argued.

"Maleficar," he said pointing to the imprisoned mage. Then his pointed finger swept over to Morrigan,and he spat "Witch."

"You point that finger elsewhere,"

"Else what?" Asked the former Templar. As much of an interest as he carried for magic and though he would admit to being a terrible Templar. Alistair carried their teachings within him still. It was all he knew

"Alistair," Elissa called softly.

"What really," he replied sounding offended.

"We need every advantage, we don't know what's ahead."

"You really want two of them at our backs?"

"You needn't worry, dear Alistair," Morrigan says in her sultry voice, "there are bigger things needing to be done then turning you into a toad and running."

The young Warden pouted and grunted unhappily and the witch laughed.

"Tis no wonder you are not fit to lead."

"That's enough," Leliana spoke up, realizing Elissa was in an uncomfortable position.

"Morrigan perhaps we should scout ahead. I think your spider form should do the trick."

"Yes," she hissed, "so that I may devour the Warden Templar more easily," she scratched the air with pointed finger nails at Alistair and laughed as she walked away.

"And you," Elissa said to the Mage, "shall remain with us. You will fix this."

""I can't just go running into battle,"

"You don't have many option."

"I'll wait here."

"Fine," Elissa huffed walking away.

"What really," Alistair complained.

"We've wasted enough time here," she said firmly and stormed off.

o0o

"Lisa!" Alistair cried when the large beast tumbled and fell.

Alistair had never seen a dragon,. Save the archdemon which plagues continually. This one was just as scary, Alistair supposed it would prepare him for what was to come.

Sten joined Alistair in freeing Elissa from beneath the heavy leather wing. The company had been sent to find the mages and then to seek out the fabled Ashes of Andraste. It was their only hope to raise the Arl from his slumber.

Elissa rolled out and sighed when she was free from the weight of the beasts wing.

"Are you hurt?" Alistair asked fretting over her.

"No," she smiled and looked at the creature beside her. "Do you think we'll have time to skin it, I hear dragon armor is the rarest and strongest?"

Alistair chuckled and looked at the beast.

The companions walked to the temple they would stop for the night. It had taken them days to crawl through the deep roads. Restless nights spent keeping watch. It would be another such night for them in this forgotten Temple. Camp had been set up at the entrance of the Temple if there was danger it would be past those back doors.

A fire burned. Wynne, a mage who joined their party after the circle tower was saved - stood off away from the group with the Warden. She had been privately attending the wounds of those injuried in the fight against the dragon. Alistairs' eyes flicked to and from where the older Mage was treating Elissa. Sten noticed the younger mans interest. As he walked towards Alistair, he took a seat beside him,and said,

"Why have you yet to bend her over?"

That surely pulled Alistair from quiet contemplation.

"What, what?!" Alistair replied, sitting up straighter and looking over at the Qunari, with incredulity on his face.

"You have not mated with the Warden."

It was not a conversation Alistair wanted to have with a Qunari. Not this one at least, he heard the conversations between Sten and the witch Morrigan and at times had to hold his eyes tightly shut for fear of them falling out of his head. Or him in a failed attempt to block them out.

"You want her," Sten stated flatly.

"It's not so easy,"

"We are on a quest that will bring you and her certain death, and you will allow fear to stand in your way?"

"There are things, things happened."

"She will not fight you. Why are you being difficult?"

"I… um what?"

"You humans are such curious creatures. Foolish beings. Do it Alistair. I am going to the witch. Dragons got my blood flowing."

Alistairs' expression was one of shock. He unintentionally followed the Qunari with his eyes and watched him do to Morrigan as he had advised Alistair to do to Elissa. He stared longer than intended.

"But he keeps so quiet," he murmured.

"Enjoying the show?" Elissa asked taking the seat formerly occupied by Sten. She lied back on her side and stared at his back.

Alistair looked at her with his mouth agapped, "Did you know that they were…?" He made a gesture with his hand

"We all did."

"Do they always… where everyone can see?"

Elissa laughed, "I think Morrigan secretly likes it that way. The thrill of being caught, it seems all but you are willing to pretend it's not happening."

"I just…do you really think she likes it this way?"

"Why, do you desire her?"

"What?!" He nearly squealed, "how can you say that?"

"You just… and she's beautiful."

"I just what, She's a witch!"

"You're always watching," she smirked.

"She's a witch,"he repeated.

"So? Imagine what she'd do for you. How fantastic and extraordinary such a life might be?"

"Yes being treated like an animal by a brutish man is very lovely. Oh and right we're everyone can see how romantic."

"So you're a romantic? I vividly recall you with a girl's hands up your shirt in a Monastery hall, where you might be caught. I imagine had I not interrupted, things might have gone farther. Right there, in the open. Thrilling!"

To that Alistair was silenced. That was the hardest day for him.

"I was never with her… in that way. She was not a nice girl, but she reminded me of my place. What I was allowed. And who I was allowed. As it turns out that would be someone as unwanted and broken as me. You don't know what that feels like. I didn't ask to be born and honestly sometimes I think it better if I were left to die in an alley as I have been told some do. As I have been told should have been done to me."

"How the Arl could marry such a woman makes him just as guilty. And how you find respect for her -."

Alistairs' gaze remained in the small fire before them. He heard a shuffling beside him, Elissa rose from her lounging position beside him, kneeling before him, she took his hands in hers,

"Alistair, your blood makes way for so many possibilities. Whatever you want is yours for the taking. They were afraid to let you believe you had a right to power. But now you must rise up and stand above them. Time has made way for you. Show them Alistair, show them that you are more than what they think. Rule them."

"I don't want to rule anything or anyone. I'm not made for it."

"You were born for it, Ali," she smiled and sat back on her heel.

He pulled a hand from hers to caress her cheek and he looked at her helplessly. She was beautiful to him, "you've always been to kind and thought to highly of me."

"I think correctly of you," she insisted.

His long slender thump caressed her lips, perfectly full and pink and pursed. Elissa responded by pressing a kiss against the pad of his digit. She could not help herself but she felt a sting in her chest when she did. She had always loved him, but she was unsure of the kind of love he had for her. Elissa grabbed the hand that caressed her cheek and sighed heavily. Uncontrollable tears ran down her cheeks, pain of a wound not yet healed.

"Please don't cry," he said quietly to her and he cradled her head pressing his forehead against hers, his honey colored eyes danced over her pink face.

"I love you Ali," she sobbed.

"I know," he smiled.

"You don't," she wiped away the tears. Gaze averted she didn't want to be seen with crying, what would Sten say? The Qunari could hardly understand how she was a woman and a warrior. What troubles would he have with a crying warrior?

"Of course I know, you're my best friend," he said smiling.

"Is that all?" She asked with a small shrug of her shoulders. Though she didn't really want to hear his answer.

Alistair had always pushed back the thought that their friendship could lead to anything. From a small boy he was always surprised when she showed up with her father the Teyrn. Every year twice a year. And each time he thought surely it was the last time.

The Arlessa had guided his thoughts into this doubt. Telling him the Nobel child will realize her worth and stop showing up. Isole said she was preparing him for the eventuality. But Elissa didn't stop showing up, however, that didn't stop the thought from forming. And the day of the tournament another voice reinforced this belief.

Seeing her speak to other nobles Alistair believed the time of the friendship was over. They we're older now, Elissa would attend to her duty. Marry an Noblemen and forget all about him. So he pushed her away before he could see it come to pass.

"You're gonna have to tell me what your on about," he smiled softly, brow knitted in confusion. Alistair felt silly and insecure. Alistair tremble and he sat back, his hand slipping from hers..

But she too carried insecurities. Smiling, her gaze shifted to Morrigan and Sten, then dropped immediately,

"Perhaps I am just worked up from our fight with the dragon."

Alistair laughed, "seems Sten was not the only one effected by the excitment."

"Forgive me, I should not have… its not fair to you,"

Alistair remained silent but he maintained his smile.

"I'm going to see about that dragon skin."

"Want company?"

"No," she said flatly.

Alistair watched her disappear behind the door leaving the Temple.

"Well that was disappointing," Leliana said walking over slowly.

"What?" Alistair smiled playfully.

"We'll I won't lie I was watching. Wynne doesn't think it's a good idea but I am an old romantic. She was kneeling right in front of you. I really thought you were going to kiss her."

"Why would I kiss my best friend?"

"I've kissed many friends. They are the only ones you should kiss. A friend like her. I would have kissed her." She said encouragingly.

"You would, Eh?" Alistair said with a smirk on his lips and slender brow raised. Legs resting outstretched they swung side to side, he lend forward looking up at the mysterious Orlesian woman.

Leliana raise her own thin brown, "I thought you liked her?" She said seeming further disappointed.

"Why is everyone, save Wynne - so interested?"

"We all see you with her, we all see what it seems you do not. Or perhaps you are ignoring it."

"Perhaps the problem is that it's only one of us that feels this way," Now.Alistair stood from his seat. Annoyance obvious in his expression and stance.

He stood two feet taller an intimidating figure. But Leliana wasn't afraid of this big softy. .

"Alistair, you are indeed a fool."

Their journey through the Temple seemed longer than the two days they spent inside. Leliana took charge of distracting Elissa, Wynne remained at Alistairs' side. Which he was grateful for. She was the only one who did not berate him about his lacking advancements towards Elissa.

"Is it because you know it would never worked" he asked suddenly.

"What's that?" The older woman replied in that soft sweet motherly voice.

"Lisa and I? You don't approve because you know."

"Elaborate on what it is I know," she asked looking at him directly.

Alistair averted his eyes when he answered, "She's a Noble, I'm a bastard. I have nothing to offer."

"It seems neither of you has anything of value to offer. And I mean that in terms of property or titles. But such things only matter to those who have not offered their lives for the greater good.You are Wardens, your lives are not your own."

"And if we weren't Wardens, what would your advice be then?" His eyes remained averted.

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"And she loves you."

"I don't know," he frowned.

"That wasn't a question Alistair."

"Oh?" Alistair looked over at the older woman who had been teaching him to sew.

"Really?" His thin brow lifted and he smiled.

"Hasn't she told you?"

"I… yes. But-"

"But you're a Warden," she reminded leaving no room for further musing.

"Yes," he said and went back to fixing the whole in his socks.

The old woman's heart melted and she frowned. How much sacrifice did the living have to make in this life? She had lived a wild life as a young Mage but when her first child was taken away, she broke. The woman beside the King's bastard wasn't always so submissive to duty.

She would advise Alistair caution for fear of this gentle lads own spirits. He was so fragile that much was obvious. Beyond, the playfulness of his character and the strength of his sword arm he was bruised and beaten A man of his own thought and beliefs, too insecure to trust that his opinion matters. To insecure to lead.

Wynne saw it, a fact clear to all. So she would lead him from caution to caution. A careful future. Though she couldn't lie to herself. She smiled when she saw them together and cried simultaneously. How unfair it had all been.

Alistair watched when Sten swept Morrigan off her feet and took her someplace out of sight. Alistair laughed. Though hidden the couple was very clearly heard. Alistairs' gaze met with Elissa and they shared a laugh.

"Why are you waiting for him?" Leliana asked, "make the first move."

"I… I'm not."

"Aren't you? You love him, he clearly cares for.you."

"I've already been rejected once," Elissa said lips unintentionally frowning. She could feel that familiar sting in her heart.

"He is a fool indeed," Leliana said glaring over her shoulder. Alistair caught sight of that glare and raised a thin brow.

xXx

The companions left Orzammar with the promise of returning and the promise of new dragon armor fitted for each companion. When they stopped to camp, each settle into groups of two. Alistair accompanied by Wynne. Sten and Morrigan and Leliana with Elissa.

"We are nearing Redcliffe, the place you met for the first time. From what you told me.you father, a most noble man was setting you up," Leliana said flatteringly.

Elissa chuckled. She stretched her back against the bark of the tree they were sitting in.

"If you don't make your move, do you mind if I go for it?" She said trying to provoke the Warden.

"Be my guest,"

The rogues pouty mouth fell open. Elissa chuckled again and Leliana grumbled.

"Alistair will be forced to take the throne he will need an heir. From what I am told Wardens often struggle to produce children. And one of us will die killing the Archdemon. You both have spent time in the Chantry what better bride could he have. The sooner you start together the better."

"Where are these thoughts coming from?"

"Wynne has made things clear," Elissa said.

"Is that really what you want?" Leliana asked disappointed.

"I am a Warden, there is only one thing to want and that is to stop the blight. In anycase, Alistair will do what is right, he always does."

"Ugh… that old woman she's getting in the way of my ship!"

"Your what?"

"Never mind you wouldn't understand."

"Will you do it?"

I have my own plans you know," Leliana complained.

"I need you to do this for me."

Cornered, Leliana looked down at Alistair, why should she be responsible?

"He's not to bad I promise. But he needs a strong hand to guide him. To encourage him and remind him that he is capable. I am set to die, Leliana. I have made up my mind. But as a Teyrna my duty is also to the crown. To protect it. Please you're the only one I can trust."

Leliana shook her head, "No. But I will find one for you. If I can't not then I will serve your King and the Maker."

The two women spent the remaining hours in silence. Soon the sky was light and the companions continued their journey to Redcliffe. They reached the castle by mid day. A pinch of the blessed Ashe used and the Arl was stirred from his slumber. The Ashes we're then given to Leliana for.safe keeping.

"It is your duty Alistair, there is no one else. Anora can't be left on the throne, after what her father has done."

"A wife must be given promptly. Our Warden blood will make producing an heir more difficult. I have charged Leliana Nightingale with the duties of a wife. She has agreed."

"Is she Noble? I think you…"

"I will die at the feet of the Archdemon. Leliana is a Chantry sister. I have already devised their story. The King must have what is pure having been raised in a Monastery. A Chantry sister will due."

"You're making me seem a tyrant. Hunting after innocent girls."

"You were raised in the chantry, it will be said that you in your own pure devotion were given a wife one who was also kept pure. She will only marry you if she cannot find you one suitable in scheduled time."

"This is a bad idea."

"No she right. It could hide the rumours of you being a bastard and lead people to believe you were simply given to the Chantry as a sign of your fathers devotion to the church."

"I need some air," as Alistair turned to leave he glared at the woman siding with his 'sort of' uncle.'

Elissa had seem to have gone cold and distant and that hurt him more than it angered him.

"Teyrna Cousland,"

"Warden," she corrected. "My house is no more and my life has been surrendered.

"I am sorry to hear that, your father… he was a great man." After a short paused the Arl dropped the formalities.

"Elissa, please talk to him. You're the only one he's ever trusted."

With a heavy sigh she answered, "I don't think Alistair trusts me as you believe. In fact I'm sure he is feeling betrayed at this very moment."

"Please try. I will prepare for the landsmeet and set my house in order. As well as deal with my wife."

"Arl Eamon, how.is it you find love in such a woman? She has mistreated to your King."

"Alistair?"

"Yes."

"He never said anything."

"I have heard her with my own ears. I pray she is of more value to you than just a pretty face."

"Yes Teyrna, it seems there's much to discuss between she and I." And with that he took off.

Elissa sighed again before going to find Alistair. She knew where he would be. In the courtyard by the pig pens and the dog cages. Right out front where he always went when he hid. A place where he knew he would be out of reach from the Arlessa and her harsh words. Such a woman would not be found near swine.

"You don't need to hide from her.you know?" Elissa said standing some paces behind him.

Alistair watch the pigs eat, they were finally quiet. He turned to look at her. The setting sun brighten her strawberry blonde hair a deeper red and her face seemed to glow in the orange light. Alistair frowned and said,

"I just needed a moment."

"It's not fair, I know. But this country needs you," she said stepping closer.

"Everything is decided," he lamented, "it always has been."

"I did my best for.you."

"You always do," and he looked away.

Elissa walked over to stand beside him. Alistair returned his gaze to her. Brushing the back of his finger across her cheek, removing a loose string of hair that was being blown about by the wind.

"Everything is decided," he said again absently.

It was sudden; warm palms flat on her back holding her close. Nose brushing against hers and his lips glided across her mouth Breathe heavy. Elissas' small arms wrapped around Alistairs' broad shoulders. Elissa stood on pointed toes, the sound of her racing heart pounded in her ears. Their kiss was long and slow. Sweet and loving and quickly became lustful.

Alistair reached for her thighs and lifted the small woman. Elissa wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. Giggling she asked,

"Where are you taking.me?"

"To another hiding place."

"We're not going to get stuck again are we?

"No promises," he smiled and he carried her to the very back of the horses stables. The Arl keep only one horse in this particular shelter. The other eleven stalls empty. Kneeling on a hay-bed Alistair placed her down on her back under him.

"We don't have to hide down here," she said to him caressing his cheek.

"I'm not hiding. This is what I am Lisa. A stable boy who is very much in love with a noble girl."

Elissa knew what he was doing. It's what he had always done. Try to let her in and see his world. But she was stubborn in trying to make him fit into hers. He wanted to be accepted not recognize. He wanted to be loved inspite of his blood.

"You love me?" She smiled.

"I do," and he asked her. "Could you love a stable boy?"

"Who could say no to your dimples and most humorous charm?" She sighed happily..

"Make Love.to me.Alistair."

Alistairs' eyes roamed her face and body a strong hand moved from her waist down her side taking hold of her knee, his mouth a hairs' breadth away from hers.

"I am afraid I am engaged to another," he smiled at her and he began to back away.

Elissa took hold of his retreating arm, "are you angry about that?"

"I wish it would be you that I was marrying even without the crown. Especially without the crown," he frowned, "I would die in your place. It shouldn't be you," he said burying his face in her neck.

"But it has to be and you know it," she said quietly against his ear. An arm around his shoulder, opposite hand cradling his strong neck.

Alistair looked at her with sad eyes, he looked at her over, knowing every detail about of her face. He didn't want the moment to end.

Alistair had been gentle yet eager. Elissas' response to him encouraged his every move. He held her close and they remained in the stable in the last stall. The night was cool but they keep each other warm.

Alistair smiled as he slept, feeling for perhaps the second time in his life accepted. And once more it was by the same person. His childhood friend, the love of his life.

Elissa however did not rest so easily. Pleases as she was to be in Alistairs' arms. She couldn't help but think about the things to come. She thought of their ride to Denerim, of the demise of the Rendon house. Elyse thought of the work yet to be done and the return to Orzammar and the deep roads.

Alistair shifted behind her burying his cold nose in the fluff of her curly hair.

"Your still awake he mumbled, did I not tire you out?" He smiled.

Shifting to look down at her when she didn't answer. "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

Her words forced him to pull away but she stopped him from retreating.

"I am afraid of what's ahead."

"I will stand with you against Howes' men -"

"No, you cannot. But that is not what frightens me. For he and they are just men."

With understanding Alistair stared at her through the dim light of the moon. With a kiss to her forehead ,he tucked her against his side once more.


	4. Chapter Four Vengeance

_**Chapter Revised.**_

The Wardens were back in Denerim, they had been in the city some weeks ago visiting the house of brother Genitivi. His absence lead them to investigate a murder and missing person. This stole time they could not spare. The Arl needed the sacred Ashes of Andraste, he was dying and in need of a miracle.

Elissa was frustrated and irritable the entire time they were in the city. Howes house so near in reached and yet the Ashes were a more pressing matter. Alistair too held an objective but uncertainty of the outcome gave him pause.

"Alistair," Elissa said harshly.

The bastard prince, now future King stood in the rain outside the house of a woman he was told was his sister. Alistair looked up and let the rain hit his face. He thought the rain appropriate, the sky it seemed was also disappointed. Once more he felt the sting of rejection. He wondered why he had expected anything else.

Alistair looked at his old friend and the only person to show him love, his eyes empty. It broke her heart to see him in such pain. It was a face she was familiar with.

"Do not let this break you," she said to him. "It's time you start to look out for yourself. No one will have your best interest in mind when you take the crown. Not too many people have in the past and not many will in the future."

"I can still depend on you can't I?"

"I won't be around for too long. Do what you need to do for your future. Starting now and forget about me."

Her words are preparation for his future. A future she was prepared to die for. Elissa needed to be sure her friend stood strong. It's everything she had been raised to do. He was her only concern. Alistair blinked after what seemed like forever and agreed.

"You know I don't mean to be cruel."

"I will be sure to heed that advice in the days to come."

"It would be for the best, Alistair."

Alistair lips thinned in a tight smile, he didn't want to be reminded of what was to come. "We should head back to the Pearl. There's no way we'll get anything done in this rain."

Music played in the Brothel, a celebration between two lovers. Elissa was able to buy them rooms while they were in town. A fire burned in the hearth. laughter of love and lust and drunkenness echoed off the walls. Wynne sat across from Alistair, she knew he had not followed her advice. He was on his third drink, eyes glossy and unusually quiet. Wynne asked about his mood. Morrigan at the table across heard him telling of his sister.

'More Warden mercy,' the young witch thought out loud.

"I could turn her into a frog if you like," Morrigan said to him. "Get our sovereigns back," she said with an elegant brow raised.

"That's terrible! What? No," he answered incredulously.

"Really? It is an act of kindness."

Alistairs finishing his drink.

"That will not solve your problems, Alistair," the young witch scolded.

But the former Templar and Future King ignored her. He wanted to drown out his feelings and a drink was the only thing that would do that. Alistair rose up and headed back to the bar for another. Morrigan sighed in anger. Just then Elissa walked over to the group.

"I have agreed to work with the Irregulars, we have discussed the terms of an arrangement. They will cover the rooms here, paid in advance."

"We don't have time for it," Sten commanded and Morrigan laughed.

"We need the money," Leliana defended.

"Well if Alistair hadn't given away such a generous sum of what we had we wouldn't."

"Your King is a fool," Sten agreed.

"We can break up into groups. As it was Alistair who gave the coin away he should lead the group that'll earn it back. I volunteer to join him and perhaps keep the crow with us?" Oghren offered.

"The crow stays with me," Elissa said sternly.

"I have a name," Zevran spoke up.

"No one cares," Morrigan informed him and she rolled her eyes. She had seen enough of the Wardens' mercy. It was costing them time and money, two things they did not have as it was and two things they needed most.

"Leliana will join you and Alistair. I'm going to need a hardened heart for what I must do next."

"He will not be pleased," Morrigan said to the Warden.

"About which part?" Elissa frowned.

"I am with you, though I feel obligated to remind you it is an unnecessary risk on your life and ours."

"With you by my side, I will not fail."

"Yes, put all the pressure on me."

Elissa smiled and excused herself.

Alistair sat at the bar waiting for his next drink, he stared blankly at his hands. Looking over when Elissa came beside him, he was quick to avert his gaze when he realized it was her. Taking a seat she remained quietly by his side.

"To be born into such a life, I don't know who has it worse," she said a bit ignorantly."They can have whatever they want," she sighed.

"There's a lot they don't have. It's not so easy," sighing heavily Alistair referred to his sister Goldana.

"You should let Morrigan zap her into a frog, albeit temporarily."

This time Alistair chuckled.

"Are you angry with me?" Elissa asked softly.

Sighing heavily, Alistair stretched his arms out in front of him and looked up to the ceiling. Then looking over his shoulders at her he answered,

"Yes. Yes, I am furious with you. It's been years since we've seen one another, I know it's my fault," he admits with a waving gesture of his hands.

"You're all I've wanted, you gave yourself to me and now to tell me to forget about you. A new lover will not fill the hole that you're going to leave behind at the end of all this. You know that?"

But before Elissa could answer a dark skin woman slipped in on the opposite side of Alistair, facing him,

"I've decided to give you another go. I know you can beat me," she smiled wickedly leaning in.

Alistair glanced at her with tired eyes.

"I know what you did, you won. Another game and you can claim your prize," she smiled with an arched brow, she took a step back arching her breast forward as if to emphasize what that prize was.

Elissa looked over at the woman, she was beautiful indeed. A shapely figure, her skin lovely, dark smooth.

"I fear my judgment has been altered and I will not play so well."

"Then perhaps we skip the game and get to the prize," the woman said, hand caressing Alistairs' arm.

"Where's the fun in that?" he replied with a smile of his own.

Elissa listened to the words exchanged and the tones that lead them. She knew it was probably best for him to move on. Perhaps she had been cruel for selfishly asking him to make love to her. The following morning had been bittersweet. They left Redcliffe to return to Orzammar and had barely had the energy or comfort to repeat their union.

The couple tried to find time together in the deep roads when they stopped to rest. Finding a dead end hole in the wall of the nearby campsite. Elissa had suggested they use up the moment of privacy. But it was clumsy, uncomfortable and unpleasant for the young woman. It was hard for Alistair to show her the same attention he had with her back towards him. In the end, they were both equally tense and frustrated.

Elissa slowly slid out of her seat and began to walk towards the corridor that led to the private rooms. Her body trembled, she took deep breaths to control herself. She wasn't a fan of what she had been feeling of late. Alone and weak.

Alistair noticed Elissa was gone only moments after she'd left. He was going to use her as an excuse to get out of his batter with the bored sea Captain. Alistair turned in his seat to look around the brothel.

"Excuse me," he said to Captain Isabella.

The woman sighed, took his seat and his drink.

"Lisa," he called finding her in the hall.

"Yes," she answered, turning to face him, "I'm just heading to bed. Early start tomorrow," she said and struggled to smile.

"I believe your room with Sten is down the Hall. When you're ready."

"With Sten?" He questioned stepping forward, closing the space between them.

"I thought we," he cleared his throat. He couldn't finish and didn't dare suggest anything. Not after their last time together. But he did admit, "I was hoping to spend more time with you, alone. Since you've given me away and all."

Elissa watched him blankly for a moment and with a bit of a shrug, she asked in a broken voice, "Is that what you want?"

Alistairs' blurry eyes took note of the water forming in her, "We don't have too… you know," he said panicking and making a gesture with his hands that was suggestive. Alistair closed the remaining space between them. Cupping her face so that their eyes locked when he answered,

"Yes, I want you… er I mean to be with you. You know close by," his voice low, giving her a shy smile. "I just want you, Lisa."

Alistairs' eyes danced over her face, an arm wrapped around her waist. A hand on her face caressing her cheek. Alistair knew she could feel the beating of his heart beneath the palm of her hand.

"Maker," he breathed, "you are beautiful."

He smiled when she blushed. The words escaped him before he knew what they were,

"Be my wife," he said.

"What?" She smiled at him.

Pulling back he raised a thin brow and smiled again. It seemed Alistair had a sense of clarity, "Will you?... Please," he smiled.

"There's no one to marry us."

"She's a captain, she can do it."

"The woman you were flirting with in front of me?"

"I was…. Are you jealous?" He teased.

"Is she an official Captain?"

"Does it matter?"

Before she knew it, Leliana was digging through the trunks of the harlots who worked at the Brothel. Looking for something white and simple and proper for such a woman as Elissa Cousland.

"I would like to offer you this," said Zevran.

"You barely know us," Alistair answered suspiciously.

"Don't touch that," Morrigan ordered, "Here, I at least have a pair of them."

"Where did you get these"

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Are you sure?"

"I can obtain another at any time."

Alistair looked as if he were about to say something unlikable. Instead he said, "Thank you."

Leliana came out first a sign for all involved to stand at the ready.

Elissa wore a simple dress, white and seemingly untouched. It was a peasants dress that much was clear. Adorned with a flower crown one of the women had a passion for making. She was perfect. Alistair turned to face his bride, a thin brow rose and he was breathless.

"Your God's must really like you kid," Oghren congratulated.

And Alistair smiled at the thought.

"You made a wise decision," the Captain said upon seeing Elissa. "I would love to join the both of you-"

"Don't," Alistair stopped her,"just no," he said.

Exchanging vows each making a promise to the Maker that they would love and respect his creation. Alistair kissed Elissa deeply and lovingly. Cheers and drinks were raised around the room for the second wedding of the night.

The newlyweds danced for a bit and shared drinks. Alistair instructed he was only allowed one more drink, he had already been partially intoxicated already. He had been tripping over his own feet when they danced.

Wynne smiled to see them so happy but she also frowned deeply. What if they broke the oath of the Warden? What if they made mistakes that would cost the world? The old Mage tried to be happier but she felt the weight of responsibility.

"You worry too much," said a lisping Leliana.

"With reason,"

"It's a party! I know you want to party Mage," the Chantry sister smiled and handed Wynne a drink.

Elissa helped Alistair back to their room. He snuck a few drinks with Oghren. More than he should have. But he was celebrating and it helped keep his mind on the joy he was celebrating and ignore the fact that it would be short lived.

"I thought it would be you carrying me through the threshold and not I dragging you."

Alistair laughed in response dragging his feet. Alistair sat heavily on the edge of the bed. He pulled Elissa by the waist, eyes blurry and glazed. He looked at her.

"You were enchanting tonight. More beautiful than I've ever seen yo-. Oops.." He burst into laughter, "No, no, no what I mean…what I want to say is.. are we going to … you know ." Alistair struggled to get a thought out, so nd he laughed.

"I warned you not to drink so much," Elissa smiled, pulling up the length of her dress she climbed onto Alistairs' lap.

The young Warden cleared his throat looking up at his bride, "Are we," he asked clearing his throat.

"I would like too," she said and she kissed him softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he shifted beneath her. "I thought you wanted," she smiled and shimmied her shoulders playfully.

"When we were in the deep roads-" he slurred, "That was terrible. I was terrible, you were... Nice," he said caressing her bare thighs.

But she hushed him by pulling off the loose dress. Elissa let the gown drop to the floor and was bare before her husband. Alistair could feel his lips dry and a warmth ran through him as he looked her over.

"Hello again," he smiled drunkenly.

They were together that night and knew each other more intimately than the first time. Alistair kept his eyes on his wife. He took joy in her finding pleasure with him. Elissa took equal joy in pleasing him. Eyes shut tightly Alistairs' jaw tense teeth bare, Elissa fell over him boneless.

"Wow," Alistair giggled. "I think you should just always be in charge. You know. Just of everything," He yawned and right where he was, drifted into a deep slumber.

Elissa called out his name but he did not answer. Her first night with her husband - a man she's loved all of her life - would be spent with him occasionally snoring and her curled into a ball beside him with barely enough of the bed sheets to cover up with.

The following morning Alistair woke up to an empty bed. A blanket over his lap he laughed at Elissa vengeance he was exposed beneath that blanket. But his mirth was short live when his head began to throb. Alistair had finally pulled himself out of bed, and was met by glaring companions.

"Suns up today boy," Oghren said to Alistairs' dismay.

xXx

"I could hardly believe it when they told me, Bryce Couslands little spitfire running through my halls. But here you are still playing the man. Has it not been made clear to you, your family is gone. you father and mother died on their knees. Your brothers' corpse rots under the chaos of Ostagar and his son and Orleasian whore of a wife burned on the streets," Howe said mockingly to the young Cousland. "Your family is gone! And you a husk of a daughter likely to die under a rock in the deep roads. what you have come to do is pointless."

"People will know what happened here when they see the body of your son hanging Naked at your gates burning to death. They will know!"

Howell smirked, glancing at the young woman who was to marry his son. And she would have, had she never known that commoner Templar her father so cherish.

"I've seen that look many times before," he smirked, "the look of every Cousland that's ever held me back. Your father would have been proud. But all it means to me is that I wish to see you dead more than ever."

"This will not end quickly for you," Elissa promised.

"You should have married my son, instead of pining over that bastard of a King, oh yes I know who he is and-"

Elissa did not allow him another word. With a swiftness she closed the space between them, Elissa drove a dagger into the mans' throat.

"No," he struggled to say with hate in his eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to watch your son die?"

At her words, he swung in an attempt to fight against her.

"You will speed up the bleeding," she said with darkness in her eyes.

Dragging the collapsed man from the room they made their way to the outer gate. His son and wife tied and gagged following behind. The woman pleaded for their lifes and it took everything in Elissa to March forward.

"Do you really intend to do what you say?" Morrigan asked again.

She knew Alistair would blame her. She also knew this was pointless. It would resolve nothing.

Zeveran smirked, "I like this one," he said to the young man he held prisoner

"Alistair will not be pleased," Morrigan stated again.

But Elissa wasn't listening, she knew he might understand. Alistair was sweet and forgiving. But she had seen the rage in him aimed at Loghain. If he would take a man's head over lives he'd barely known then surely he would take a life for someone he loved.

However, Alistair did not want her ruined by vengeance. He knew what that feeling had cost him and he desired to save her. Even if she didn't want him to. It's why she didn't tell him. Distracting him enough with other work and even her body. She made her decision the morning after their wedding. Knowing he'd be distracted by the ache he'd have in the morning. Or so she thought.

A fire was set to Howes Manor. His son tied to the gate set ablaze after Elissa pushed her blade through his heart. She would only appear to be so cruel. Elissa - along with those in company- walked away with a fire burning behind them. She spared no one.

Returning to the Pearl and her room Elissa ordered a bath. She sat in the hot water until the blood was out of her hair and the water went cold. A deep frown pulled the corners of her mouth and eventually, she cried quietly. The pain in her chest remained and perhaps was made worse.

Elissa pulled the plug to drain the bath of the bloody water. She put on a linen shirt and climbed into bed. Her pillow soaked with tears that would not stop until she was too tired to stay awake.

Alistair returned to the Pearl after dark, quickly returning to the room he shared with Elissa. Quietly he closed the door behind him., His eyes on the form under the covers in the bed. Alistair had been feeling uneasy throughout the day. And it wasn't just the hangover. A heaviness in his chest, and an uneasiness. He thought of her constantly, wondering if this was the day. He knew in his heart it was. The thought made him irritable, and impatient with their tasks.

Stripping his armor Alistair washed his hands and face with water from the basin in the room. He climbed into bed wrapping his arms around Elissa. He could feel her wake when he did.

"Is it done?" he asked quietly.

Elissa could only cry in response. Alistair held on to his young wife until she hadn't the strength or tears to continue crying. They wouldn't talk about it. What was there to say? Alistair knew he would have done the same had she died that day. Except he would not have sent the assassin ahead to kill the innocent. That was the difference between them. He believed there were innocent lives to be spare and she didn't.

Alistair was always glad he turned back to Highever Castle. He wasn't able to do much but he was able to get her out. And in this moment that was all that mattered to him. He would face the Landsmeet in ten days time and would be named King. Alistair knew he would need the support of the only one who believed in him.

Three days passed from the time of Elissas' slaughter of the house of Howe Rendon. Alistair arrived later and later over those few short days. The young Elissa remained quiet and closed off. Alistair didn't know how to comfort her except to hold her. And he would never know how much his presence meant.

Arriving his usual late hour, Alistair found Elissa sitting in a bath. The sound of the creaking door woke her from her daze.

"Hi," Alistair smiled, "might I join you?"

Elissa smiled and nodded. She watched Alistair remove his armor and his clothes. He stood boldly before her walking over to the sizable tub in their room. Alistair slipped in opposite to her.

"Been in here a while have you?" He asked quietly, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"I've missed you. Out there with me," pulling her small frame into a loving embrace Alistair breathed in the smell of Lavender.

"You were right," she finally said, "I should not have gone there. but even in death, he has taken from me. My heart remains broken. I am going to die alone and empty. I do not find it in me to fight. I should have died with them."

Her words were shocking to Alistair. After all they shared how could she say such things?

"You don't mean that?" he said, rejecting her words. Alistair pushed away to look at her. "Lisa?"

"I'm sorry," she said, pressing her cheek to his.

"No, of course not. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me."

Alistair watched her for a short moment caressing her cheek,

"I could be bribed," he said watching her expression.

She was fragile still, and he saw past the false tone of her voice when she asked,

"And what would you have of me?"

Then because he was beginning to feel the coldness of the water he asked, "won't you help wash your husbands back so that we might get out of this tub of ice?"

That brought an earnest smile from the young woman. A relief to Alistair to see a bit of light break through and he too smiled.

"Of course husband," she said with a light peck on his cheeks. It was as if she had forgotten. Though their marriage was to be short-lived in the face of impending death.

"Lisa," he said, drawing her attention, "You are not alone. Not while I and dare I admit it Morrigan draws breath. I love you."

"It seems I had forgotten. Is it too much to ask that you forgive me for this also?"

"I would be bought," he smiled.

And there it was again she stiffened before asking, "what would please you husband?"

"Another smile," he said looking over his shoulder at her, his brow raised slightly and he wore a smile of his own. His request brought another genuine smile from her and she giggled with relief,

"Aye but the woman who gets you will be the luckiest of all."

"You mean Leliana?" He turned and frowned.

"If she does not find you a suitable woman in due time. You should probably spend more time with her."

"Why would I do that when I have such little time with you? I know that won't fix anything, but I am here for you."

"You have always been enough for me Alistair."

With a doubtful smile he turned his gaze to the water.

When Alistair was done drying off, he helped to dry Elissas' long tresses carefully. Her strawberry blonde hair curled loosely hanging slightly above her hips. Alistair never did get over her beauty. When he was a boy he saw beauty in her smile and kindness. When he was old enough to realize it, Alistair was stunned by how beautiful she had actually been in comparison to his memory of her.

Alistair twirled his fingers at the ends of her hair.

"Tomorrow we face the landsmeet," he said absentmindedly with fingers twirling in her hair, "and I will be named King."

Elissa looked over her shoulder to him, and she watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Are you ready?"

"To lose you," he answered, meeting her gaze, "No."

Elissa looked away. They were at the end of their road. They needed only to gather the armies of Men. Alistairs' Army and soon they would be standing before the darkspawn and the archdemon. Elissa informed the Arl of Redcliffe that Alistair would stand at the head of his Army. But she would led the charge against the archdemon. And its death meant her death.

"I am afraid," she admitted..

" I am here," Alistair sighed heavily and pulled her towards him.

Bare skin to bare skin they stood, and were not phased. This moment was about more than their naked bodies.

"But it can't be you."

"You could be queen, regain all that you lost."

"Not without you. Alistair, you know it must be you, it is what is right! She killed your brother," Elissa spat those last words with venom and anger burning in her eyes.

"I know, you don't have to convince me," he said with eyes on her but his gaze and thoughts were far away.

Warm hands caressed her cheek.

"We should get some rest,"

Alistair climbed into bed, he had been exhausted from a day of running around under the heat. Pleased as he was to see Elissa out of bed and even more pleased to see her smile. Reality of what they were to soon face struck fear and sadness took hold. But he was too tired to deal with his emotion. Instead Alistair cradled Elissa when she climbed into his arms.

Elissa watched Alistair while he slept, and smiled at the sound of his lips flapping lightly. He was quiet otherwise. She stole a soft kiss and whispered, "I love you Alistair."


	5. Chapter Five Childless Mother

WARNING Chapter contains sensitive topics, with mentions of loss of child and stillbirths ahead.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the ears of Alistair and Morrigan. He could hardly believe what he was doing. Or he would hardly believe it if he could think at all.

Alistair came to the witch. The crown his and Loghain dead, all that remained was to die. For her to die. The thought made Alistair sick knowing Elissa would march out head on to face the archdemon. He wouldn't allow it. Not after everything. He wanted her at his side for the rest of their short lives..

Morrigan had been reviewing a spell, carefully studying the words. It was like the spell found her. A way to save her Grey Warden friend. Just as she became confident of the solution - a male Warden- came to her. Morrigan had been ready to offer the deal to Stroud and secretly help her friend, as well as spare Alistairs' heart. Who would never believe it even if she told him so, but Morrigan cared for them both.

"Help me save her," he said when she answered the door.

The young witch nodded. When she told him how, his lips went pale and dry and he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"There is no other way?"

"None that I could find. And I have been searching."

Alistair looked at her with suspicion.

"She is my friend too Alistair and the only person I love," Morrigan said with tear filled eyes. "We have options, you are not the only male Warden in this castle," she reminded the young Warden.

Alistair had gone quiet for a long moment before answering,

"No, he will not agree."

"The man is set to die Alistair."

"He wanted to spare Loghain. And anyway he is at the end of his years as a Warden. It has to be me," she could see the dread come over him.

Nodding in quiet agreement Morrigan instructed Alistair to remove his clothes.

"Everything will be ready shortly. Perhaps you want to get comfortable. And Alistair, She cannot know. She would hate me and I couldn't bear that."

When she was done with the Marks, the incense and candles. Morrigan looked over to Alistair,

"You haven't prepared yourself."

"I'm…" he paused, "it's a bit difficult when you're doing all of that," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Lie down," she instructed as she began to remove her clothes.

Morrigan was a beautiful woman and she knew it. Her every movement had Alistairs' mouth watering and he was surprised to find it so. He felt guilty and cursed himself for it.

"It's only natural Alistair," she said, climbing onto the bed. Blowing out the candles stated, " that should make this easier. Remember it is important you want this. I have done all I can to ensure you do. Without magic," she assured him.

Blunt fingernails dug into Morrigans' slender hips. Alistair kept his eyes on her silhouette. He watched the movement of her swaying shadow. The way her hands traveled over her own body up the length of her neck. It wasn't hard for Morrigan to take note of how she provoked Alistairs' curiosity and desire.

Taking hold of his hands she brought them over her small breast. One might misunderstand her motive but it was essential to the spell that he wanted this too. A soft moan was all she needed to provoke him further. The young Warden became more involved, hands roaming.

Alistair sought his satisfaction. He fought with thoughts that would bring the ritual to a halt. Morrigan quickly found herself on her back. Alistair had been clumsy at first, and Morrigan wanted to fight him for control except he quickly found his rhythm. Alistair hoped to get through this quickly. But the way she responded to his efforts drove Alistair to want to please her. The witch guided his hands in ways he had yet thought to use them.

With heavy breathing and deep grunts and moans the young Warden spilled his seed into the womb of the Korcari witch. Alistair bit his lower lip, head hanging he hummed his satisfaction. With heavy eyes Alistair looked down at Morrigan, she was flushed pink. Morrigan watched him when a cramp in her belly caused her face to distort in pain.

"It's done," She said, pushing away a concerned Alistair.

With an empty mind Alistair dressed quickly.

"Morrigan," he said before leaving, "thank you."

"Remember, she is not to know. At least not about the sex."

Nodding his agreement he left the room. Alistair turned down a few corridors and found Elissa staring at a portrait of the queen.

"There you are," she smiled when she took note of him staring,"where have you been hiding, I was worried?"

"Roaming the halls," he lied wearing a sad smile.

xXx

The fight came to Denerim. Darkspawn flooded the city and the Archdemon flew over the castle. It seems they knew the intent of the Grey Wardens.

"I love you," Elissa said to Alistair. She looked back at him and they shared a last kiss. Taking off after Grey Warden Stroud. The two headed towards the Castle and the Archdemon.

Elissa watched the Grey Warden as he ran towards the beast.

"Wait!" She cried out.

Swinging her blades with precision she landed swift and deadly strikes, killing her enemy. Spinning on her toes, she tried to catch up to the elder Warden. But she was too late.

Stroud fell upon the Archdemon with a downward stab of his blade. The creature felt the sting of the weapon and took flight. Strouds' weight pulled his blade down the creatures back before falling loose, Elissa watched in horror as the man fell to his death.

Elissa took note of the weapon stationed at the corners of the castles' wall. It would be strong enough to take down the creature. Rallying the soldiers at her side, Elissa guided them to ready the weapon. Instructing the soldiers to load the bow she fought off the oncoming darkspawn.

"Ready," a woman shouted as Elissa cut the neck of a small hurlock, kicking the dead body towards an oncoming armored ogre. With a downward stab she fell the ogre and quickly moved for the oversized bow. The young Warden took her time before firing. It took three hits before the beast was forced to land.

o0o

Alistair watched with large eyes as the Archdemon fell from the sky. He could sense however that the beast was not yet dead.

"Lisa," he breathed with worry.

o0o

"Fight!" Sten cried out and took off towards the fallen Dragon.

Elissa beside him gave a war cry as she steeled herself to come face to face with this particular beast. It was not the first dragon they fought. But it was one that promised a death bound to his.

Slipping along side the beast Sten was sure to keep his attention,

"Like last time," he instructed as they ran.

Elissa struggled to climb up the back of the fighting beasts. Once she was able to gain a firm footing she ran quickly passed his shoulders. Swinging its neck wildly when she began to crawl along towards the head. Elissa drove a smaller blade into the muscle in an attempt to weaken it.

The demon stretched its neck and cried out allowing Sten the perfect advantage to strike. The wound caused the creature to whip its head tossing Elissa off. Sten cried out and swung his weapon again.

"Don't kill it," she reminded the qunari.

And with a grunt of frustration he swung again to beat the creature into a weakened state.

"Ready the bow," Elissa yelled to a nearby soldier who passed the message along. Elissa fought her way through the waves of Darkspawn. Weapon ready, she swung the large bow in the direction of the Archdemon and fired. Her aim was true and Elissa hit the creature square in the chest.

"Clear a path," she instructed and again the word was passed down through yelling. Elissa ran down the opening. Taking hold of Stens much larger weapon she struck the heart of the beast.

A wave of energy blew past and through Elissa. The power of the Archdemon knocking her unconscious. Wynne immediately ran towards the young Warden, fretting over her with a broken heart. Looking up confusion clear on her countenance, she said,

"The Warden lives."

Her words earned a grunt from Sten, who looked around alarmed. It was the Warden who was supposed to kill the Archdemon. Otherwise the spirit would reincarnate. The only evidence that anything occurred was the retreat of the Darkspawn.

o0o

Alistair felt the power of Archdemon fade, from a distance he saw Morrigan fall to her knees. Killing any retreating Darkspawn he attempted to make his way to the witch. But the numbers were too great and when a way was finally cleared Morrigan was gone.

xXx Five Years Later xXx

Elissa stood across Alistairs' desk collecting documents which arrived in daily boxes. They were formal letters from Nobles or reports about the ongoings of Ferelden. Alistair rubbed his tired eyes with the tips of his fingers. Elissa watched him quietly. Dropping his hands Alistair looked up catching her gaze and he smiled sweetly.

Raising from his seat Alistair walked around to stand beside her. Brushing a finger down her exposed neck. He rested his hands on her hips, moving to stand closely behind her. Alistair could feel Elissa stiffen beneath his touch.

"Have you been to her recently?" Elissa asked

Alistair sighed heavily and pulled her closer.

"Don't. Please. Let me enjoy you," he says wrapping his arms around her belly. "I miss you."

But Elissa pulled away.

"Are you going to hold it against me forever? Do you not think I feel their loss as keenly as you, knowing that it's my fault?"

"I don't blame you Alistair. I simply mourn that you have a wife who cannot bear you children. I mourn that I am a woman who cannot produce an heir for my King. My husband. My best friend."

"I don't care if we never have children Lisa. I'll be more careful with you. I don't want to risk your heart again. But please don't push me away. I still love you, I am still so in love with you," he says closing the distance she's placed between them. Alistair caressed her cheek pressing his forehead to hers.

Elissa had been expecting when she ran into battle to face the Archdemon. A fact she kept from Alistair. The babe grew but was born premature and still. His skin was as black as onyx, a sign of the taint his parents carried. The loss broke Elissa's heart. She never thought she would recover.

When she conceived again she carried fear in her heart. This time she miscarried and that too broke her heart, for it held a truth from her concerning the taint within the child During her third pregnancy. Elissa birthed another stillborn. This child showed no sign of the taint but life was absent.

It was after her second miscarriage that Elissa began to put distance between herself and Alistair. Her thoughts guided by a broken heart, Elissa thought to find Alistair a surrogate for his child. Not so long after she had made the decision, a young woman came to Alistairs' office late one afternoon, freeing herself from her clothing. She told the King his wife sent her.

Alistair was not pleased with Elissa making this decision for him. But she told him with tears in her eyes it was necessary. This had been a difficult time for them both, it often lead Alistairs' thoughts to the child he had with Morrigan. It was partially why he did not concern himself with an heir. He never did tell Elissa about what happened between him and Morrigan. And when she lost his child that made his confession all the more difficult. Alistair often thought of what the child might be and what they might become with Morrigan for a mother. These thoughts worried and displeased him. But there was indeed someone to take the throne.

Eventually Alistairs' loneliness got the better of him. Elissa instructed the young woman only four years younger to remain at Alistairs' side. She was meant to provoke him until he gave in. And eventually he did. But it left him angry and hurt with guilt and disgust in his heart. There were more and more of them over time. Elissa brought him a new girl often. Each more beautiful than the last. But Alistair seed would not hold. Not one of them over the last two and a half years conceived his child.

"It doesn't thrill me to have a child with someone who isn't my wife. Do you think I cherish the thought of you looking at such a child the way Lady Isole looked at me?"

Elissa remained quiet at his words. She had already become so bitter.

"You are my wife," Alistair said with a broken voice.

"And you are my King," she retorted.

"Yes, but I was your husband first," he reminded. Alistair stood close to her. An arm wrapped around her waist, he cradled her face with his free hand. Alistair pressed against her as he looked over her face.

"No one is coming," he breathed and brushed his lips against her. "Let me taste you," he asked with a pained expression.

His lips soft, he teased her mouth. Tongue and teeth he tempted, Alistair coaxed her into responding. Elissa wrapped her arms around Alistair pressing her body into his.

Pulling at the length of her dress.

"No," Elissa protested, a hand falling to push him away.

Alistair gently took hold of Elissas' hand pressing a kiss against her palm.

"I miss you," he breathed against her ears before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Alistair pulled again at the length of her dress. Elissa felt weak at the gentle caress' of Alistairs' attention.

"Tell me," he commanded in a low tone and he gazed into her eyes. Sighing, he repeated the words, "tell me, Lisa."

She said the words he longed to hear. It was difficult to give her husband away. Even more difficult knowing he had given himself to another. But she never imagined it would be so hard to share herself with him after it all. Elissa never intended to be so separated from him. But the pain of what she had experienced, knowing it had come from their union, caused her to put up walls against the only person who mattered.

"Tell me you are mine," to which she responded,

"Yes."

"Say it," he hissed.

"I am yours Alistair".

"Tell me you love me," he said with heavy breath.

"I love only you. It's always been you," she said with a heavy heart. There was much pain between them, pain that left behind much insecurity. Each time Alistair thought they had moved past it Elissa allowed something else in the way. Duty always the downfall of her actions.

"You know what I want," he said, his forehead pressed against her.

"Yes," this time there were tears in her eyes, the pain in her heart sharpe.

"Lisa, I won't let it happen again," he promised. Alistair was ready to take care not to spill his seed into her womb.

"No Alistair, you must," she said reaching out and taking hold of his shoulders.

Alistair rested both hands flat on the desk. And he shook his head, Elissa saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I will not be cheated of what others have been given so freely. A chance to bear a child for my husband."

Alistair watched her for a moment, needing to be sure she meant those words. Though he did not need her too, he wouldn't steal this from her. Alistair kissed his wife for her words and her willingness. He would find a solution to their problem.

That night they shared a bed. Alistair kept her in a close embrace. Recognizing that thought they enjoyed each other intimately, they both had many wounds that needed to be healed.

"Join me," he said to her when she was leaving his office.

Five months had passed and Elissas' belly was full again and she was terrified. Their relationship had improved, slowly. Now they approached the matter of an heir together Alistair was still in disagreement still but Elissa begged him. She would not forgive herself otherwise. And with a promise of her continuing affection he agreed.

Alistair was to meet the new surrogate but he wanted Elissa there. Not to hurt her. But to give her confidence in his love and desire for her. He requested her to join him not just in the room but in the bed.

"If this doesn't work I have found something for you. Something to insure you'll never again have to suffer such a loss."

"I meant what I said. I will not be cheated the opportunity. The possibility is small Alistair I know, But it is there."

"I couldn't stand to be apart from you. Not again. Lisa you are all I have."

Walking into the room Alistair immediately began to remove his clothes. Elissa did the same upon his instruction to do so.

"Forgive me," the young woman spoke up, "but I was told I was needed to assist in producing his Majesty an heir. His royal highnesses' wife is expecting." The girl seemed genuinely confused.

"Yes," Elissa smiled softly, "but until now my children have not survived."

"There is a woman," the girl began to tell them, "a fertility priestess, she is an elf, she assisted my last mistress. Please allow me to find her."

"She will not breathe life into this child."

"Perhaps not but she can prepare your womb for the next one and I would not doubt that just maybe she can provide a healthy womb for this one "

Elissa was afraid to hope but Alistair, afraid as he might be for this hope, knew they had to try. For the sake of his wife. He instructed the girl, "Go and bring her here."

"I should return in a weeks time," she said with a smile on her face.

When she was gone Elissa asked, "Do you really believe her?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "but we should try. Magic did this to us, maybe we should look to magic to undo it. In any case, here we are. One of us is naked the other of us not quite. Shall we?" he smiled and pulled away the layers of clothing she wore.

Until now I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have many ideas that I have not settled on. But I really want to take this story further, it is in the process of being rewritten along with a couple of my other stories. My writing has been abrupt and I've skipped through many of the details that we are all familiar with to tell the story in between those events. The end of this chapter was written a bit differently than the rest. I'm hoping to flush out the next idea a bit more. I'm really trying to work on writing out more details. But let me know if this short and sweet works for you, the reader. As I write in this way so that my stories have an end.

Thank you again.


End file.
